Harry Potter e o Reino Sombrio
by Rick A Summers
Summary: ATENÇÃO FIC PÓS SEXTO LIVRO! CONTÉM SPOILERS! O Lord das Trevas está pronto e disposto a mostrar a Potter que a busca pelos Horcruxes vai ser o menor de seus problemas.
1. Chapter 1 O Falso Prodígio

Capítulo 1 – O Falso Prodígio

Ottery St. Catchpole é uma região um pouco afastada da cidade. A maior parte do tempo, seus pacatos cidadãos são brindados com uma vida monótona em meio aos verdes campos e pequenos bosques que circundam o lugar.

A população ali é pequena, e em geral não se envolvia com os assuntos das propriedades alheias, preferindo resguardar-se em seus próprios sítios.

Porém, a família de uma delas mantinha a insistente posição de manter-se reclusa, a não ser pelo esquisito chefe da família, sempre com perguntas idiotas a respeitos de objetos sem propósito.

Naquele frio início de noite de dezembro, a neve se acumulava ao lado dos tijolos de pedra do primeiro nível da casa. As várias chaminés estavam acesas e brigavam contra a neve que caía sem parar, tentando expelir uma fumaça preta e fedorenta.

As janelas estavam fechadas, assim como as cortinas, enquanto, dentro da casa, a matriarca da família iniciava os preparativos para a ceia de natal que seria em uma semana.

Porém os pensamentos de Molly foram interrompidos pela chegada na cozinha de Fleur Delacour, sua nora.

Fleur estava vestindo uma estranha camisa verde estampada com girassóis de amarelo berrante. Seu cabelo loiro caía em cachos por seus ombros. E seu andar delicado parecia fazer com que a moça estivesse sempre desfilando.

Como sempre Fleur tinha em seu rosto um enorme sorriso. Há semanas que ela vinha implorando a Sra. Weasley para que a deixasse preparar o jantar. Segundo a jovem, "forra instruída nas melhorres artes de culinárria francêsa!"

Molly suspirava toda vez que a ela tocava naquele assunto, as últimas experiências de Fleur na cozinha tinha terminado com uma galinha tostada correndo pela mesa e em uma sobremesa de sorvete amarga e com aparência selvagem.

Porém, naquela noite, Molly não via desculpas possíveis para impedi-la de cozinhar. Já havia usado a desculpa de que a janta havia sido pedido de Arthur, mas não era possível dizer que o frango defumado com berinjelas tinha sido sugerido pelo marido doente pela terceira vez naquela semana.

Fleur já tinha colocado as panelas sobre a mesa e dirigia-se a dispensa para apanhar alguns ingredientes para o que ela dizia ser seu prato especial, algo que a senhora Weasley entendeu como "Bifê dui Salmon con acompanhementu dui frambuesa". Enquanto se perguntava aonde a menina teria aprendido a fazer aquelas combinações, um estalido alto fez virar-se rápido para a porta dos fundos.

Por um minuto achou que pudesse ser Arthur chegando em casa, mas lembrou-se que ele estava doente, deitado na cama no quarto de cima.

Ela sacou a varinha e isso chamou a atenção de Fleur, que assustada deixou que o pote de óleo em sua mão caísse espatifando-se no chão. Molly fez uma rápida cara de censura, enquanto a francesa tentava apanhar sua varinha. Um rosto apareceu na pequena janela que havia na porta.

Um rapaz ruivo, de cabelos levemente encaracolados estava parado a porta. Seu rosto parecia abatido e suas roupas surradas. Molly logo reconheceu seu filho, e, seu infalível instinto maternal percebeu que ele tinha fome.

Um gesto com a varinha e a porta se abriu. Percy usava um dos velhos casacos de lã costurados pela Sra. Weasley: cinza e bastante surrado. Sujo em muitas partes, principalmente nas mangas. O rapaz estava sem a habitual gravata, e suas calças estavam sujas de lama.

Molly correu para abraçar o filho, que não expressou muita reação. Deixou-se abraçar e em seguida concedeu a Fleur um sorriso fino. A jovem francesa não viu, pois estava entretida em limpar a sujeira que tinha feito antes que desse a Molly um motivo para brigar com ela.

A Sra. Weasley conduziu o filho até uma das muitas cadeiras na mesa de jantar e trouxe-lhe pedaços de pão, mas o jovem recusou-se a comer.

- Mãe. - Falou ele sem muita vivacidade na voz.

- PERCY MEU FILHO! - Molly deixou a varinha em cima da mesa, limpou a mão no avental e correu para abraçar mais uma vez o filho. Apertou-o contra a cadeira mesmo, pouco acima dos ombros, e logo se afastou para beijar sua face.

- Percy, você precisa tomar mais Sol. Aposto que não tem se alimentado direito. Óh, meu filho! Você não devia ter saído de casa! Fleur! Fleur! Pode deixar que hoje vou ser eu quem vai cozinhar! Vá avisar os outros que Percy está em casa!

Fleur pareceu desanimar com aquela afirmação, suspirou alto enquanto recolocava o pote, agora vazio, de óleo no lugar.

- Oh.. bem... Clarro Senhorra Weasley. Acrredito que Peàrcy exteja mesmo perexisando de comida. Ele.. bem.. parece cansado.

A jovem saiu da cozinha e voltava para o quarto, onde tinha deixado o marido analisando uma série de relatórios sobre a movimentação dos Dragões na Inglaterra desde que a guerra tinha sido declarada.

Talvez por isso, ou por estar formulando uma idéia que fizesse com que a Senhora Weasley a deixasse cozinhar apenas mais uma vez, no dia seguinte, foi que ela não viu Percy tirar a varinha do bolso da calça e apontar para o próprio peito. Também não ouviu as palavras que o jovem falou, mas sentiu na pele a explosão que se seguiu.

x-x-x-x-x

Minerva McGonnagal sempre vira a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts como um lugar dirigido por Albus Dumbledore. Porém, não conseguia deixar de pensar que, há trinta e sete anos, ela havia sido convidada para assumir a vaga de professor que antes havia sido exercida por ele. E agora repetia o ato, sentando-se na cadeira de diretora.

Desde o enterro de Albus, a mulher vinha pensando em como faria para reabrir a escola. Levou meses até que conseguisse convencer o Ministro, mas pensava que muitos pais não confiariam seus filhos ao sistema de segurança da escola.

Mandou que se realizasse uma perícia por todo o castelo afim de encontrar e fechar todas as formas de entrada no local. E mesmo assim, depois de um mês mandando cartas e garantindo a segurança dos alunos, poucas foram as crianças que voltaram em primeiro de dezembro.

Em uma reunião com o corpo docente da Escola, ela apresentou não um, mas três professores de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Também elegeu seu novo Vice-Diretor. Porém, a maior batalha de Minerva não era travada contra o corpo docente, na verdade eles a seguiam com uma lealdade inesperada. Era o Ministério da Magia quem causava problemas. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour, o Ministro da Magia, havia criado uma série de complicações para reabrir a escola.

As exigências do Ministro estavam cada vez mais estapafurdias e já incluíam até a visita regular de inspetores do Ministério para garantir que nenhum dos alunos estava comportando-se de maneira indevida. E foi para solucionar isso que ela havia incluído uma Auror no corpo docente.

Porém os pais também tinham que ser agradados, e de certa forma, ela sabia que dar as crianças um ensino padrão estava fora de cogitação. Por isso, desde o primeiro dia de aula, em seu discurso em um salão principal quase vazio, ela disse que naquele ano, não haveriam provas, testes ou qualquer tipo de nota ou disputa. Naquele ano, todos que haviam optado por voltar a Hogwarts o fizeram no consciente intuito de trabalhar juntos e ser capaz de exercer um papel importante na história da comunidade Bruxa.

Naquela noite de quinta-feira, ela descia para o jantar no salão principal, quando um dos Diretores veio correndo, saltando de moldura em moldura até encontrá-la no corredor do segundo andar.

- Diretora McGonnagal! Diretora McGonnagal! É urgente! É trágico! Por Merlin, venha logo!

A mulher mordeu os finos lábios e correu de volta a seu escritório. Lá, uma dezena de retratos estavam chocados, e uma coruja marrom estava pousada sobre a mesa.

- Minerva. - saudou Dumbledore. O retrato de Dumbledore tinha sido colocado o mais próximo possível da mesa da Diretora. Minerva o queria vendo tudo que acontecesse em seu gabinete, e quase todos os dias aconselhava-se com seu antigo mestre.

A mulher correu até a carta aberta sobre a mesa e leu-a com rapidez. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e tentou conter as lágrimas. Jogou-se contra a cadeira e foi preciso um grande esforço para levantar a cabeça.

- Sr. Finnegas, faça-me o favor de chamar o professor Hagrid aqui.

x-x-x-x-x

Fazia dezessete anos desde que Harry não voltava para aquela casa. Na verdade, as recordações que tinha daquele lugar não eram as melhores. Estar ali significava lembrar de seus pais, de Voldemort e da missão que tinha se auto-incumbido há alguns meses atrás.

Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham chegado a Godric's Hollow há pouco mais de um mês. Não havia restado muito da casa original. A explosão destruíra o quarto que era de Harry, o quarto de seus pais, assim como um lavabo e a sala do andar de baixo. Apenas a cozinha e uma pequena biblioteca mantinham-se de pé.

Perguntando pelo vilarejo, Hermione descobriu que os moradores locais preferiram deixar a casa naquele estado a reconstruí-la ou vendê-la. Na verdade, os mais velhos disseram que um homem muito velho, de barba e cabelos brancos, havia estado lá algumas vezes, visitando o local. Segundo ele, era o dono da propriedade e dizia que seu neto e a esposa haviam morrido ali. E por isso ele preferia não mexer naquela casa, mas não tinha coragem pra vender.

A história tocou os moradores do vilarejo, que não perguntaram ou questionaram aquele velho homem em respeito a sua perda. O velho mandou construir um grande muro e nem mesmo os adolescentes iam brincar ali, preferindo o prédio abandonado da pequena represa que ficava há alguns quilômetros.

As investigações na casa já duravam uma semana. A neve que caía desde a manhã anterior, agora já começava a formar montes brancos no meio telhado restante e nos cômodos expostos pela cratera.

Harry estava, pelo que ele podia contar, a milésima vez, no local onde antes era o quarto dos seus pais. Ele, Hermione e Ron tinham separado cada lasca de madeira do que podia ter sido o local onde os pais de Harry dormiam. Ainda haviam alguns retratos semi-destruídos ali, e uma pesada manta empoeirada. Harry levou-a para perto do rosto e mesmo sabendo que era impossível, tentou sentir o cheiro de seus pais ali.

- Hey Harry. - disse uma voz sem muita animação. Harry afastou a manta do rosto e olhou na direção. Era Rony parado diante ao início da escada. Na verdade, a única parte dela que ainda se mantinha em pé. O garoto tinha uma cara de desanimo e fazia uma pequena careta.

- E aí, achou alguma coisa?

Harry encarou o entulho a sua frente e segurando a manta, respondeu desanimado.

- Nada. Parece que já reconstruímos essa casa umas dez vezes e não encontramos nada.

- Quem sabe se...

- A gente desistisse? Ron, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu tenho que achar...

- Os Horcruxes. Nós sabemos Harry. Mas não há pista nenhuma aqui, e sinceramente, o ritual dos Horcruxes é muito complicado. Vol..Voldemort morreu aqui. Quando uma maldição imperdoável atingiu você e voltou nele. Se ele quisesse fazer um Horcrux aqui, bem... talvez nem tivesse morrido.

A voz de Hermione sempre transmitira a Harry uma estranha sensação. Era como se ele fosse obrigado a ouvir seus mais profundos pensamentos. Aqueles que normalmente ele tentava esconder pra não ter que encarar, mas que sua consciência, ou então Hermione – dependendo de quem fosse mais rápido – traria a tona e o faria encarar a verdade. Dessa vez, Hermione tinha ganho (de novo).

Harry respirou fundo e seus ombros se curvaram. Desanimado, ele então respondeu a única coisa que era possível. "Vamos voltar!".

Mas voltar não era tão fácil. Rony não tinha passado no teste de aparatar, e Harry era menor de idade quando saíram da escola. Por isso, dos três, a única que sabia aparatar era Hermione. E mesmo a garota sendo reconhecida por muitos como uma bruxa por demais inteligente para a pouca idade, ela não se arriscava a aparatar carregando os dois com ela.

Por isso o trio era obrigado a viajar da maneira mais convencional possível, de ônibus. Rony uma vez tinha questionado porque eles não podiam simplesmente viajar de Noitibus, que era muito mais rápido e eficiente "sem contar que tem camas e nós podemos beber cerveja amanteigada nas viagens!" e Harry gastara alguns bons minutos explicando-lhe que isso chamaria muita atenção para o grupo, ou para onde estavam indo. Andar com trouxas era mais discreto. Mesmo que Rony insistisse em perguntar dezenas de vezes quais as funções de coisas óbvias, como sinais de trânsito e diskman.

Era necessária uma longa jornada para se ir de Godric's Hollow até Grimmauld Place. Dois ônibus e um mêtro. Naquele dia, conseguiram chegar em casa apenas tarde da noite.

Harry foi o primeiro a entrar na antiga mansão Black. Desde a morte de Sirius a mansão e tudo mais que pertencera ao padrinho ou a família dele agora pertencia ao jovem Potter. Era uma inglória tarefa herdar toda aquela velharia. Pelo menos de Kreacher ele havia conseguido se livrar.

Ron se dirigiu direto para a cozinha enquanto Harry e Hermione guardavam a série de anotações que tinham feito durante a investigação.

- Então, agora que já sabemos que não há nada em Godric's Hollow que poderia vir a ser um dos Horcruxes, o que vamos fazer?

- Não sei bem ao certo, Mione. Quer dizer, eu apostava nisso. Apostava encontrar algo lá. Mas acho que a melhor solução agora é ir a Hogwarts e procu... - Harry não pode terminar a frase.

Nesse momento, Rony saía da cozinha com um pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos. Sua cabeça estava voltada na direção ao que parecia ser uma carta e por isso ele nem viu Edwiges voar por cima de sua cabeça até o parapeito da escada e pousou ali.

- Ron? Rony? - indagaram Harry e Mione quase que em sincronia.

Porém, absorto a isso o ruivo continuou a olhar a carta para apenas segundos depois levantar a cabeça lentamente.

- Minha mãe morreu.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2 A noite dos Comensais

Capítulo 2

Desde o início das aulas, no começo de dezembro, os alunos haviam sido liberados para sentarem em qualquer uma das quatro mesas que havia no grande salão comunal. Na segunda semana de aula a diretora resolveu que não era necessário que aquelas quatro mesas estivessem presentes e que apenas uma delas seria o suficiente para que todos os alunos pudessem fazer suas refeições. Dessa forma, alunos de diferentes casas passaram a se unir mais e mais.

Desde que essa medida havia sido adotada, Ginny Weasley e Luna Lovegood sentavam juntas. Na verdade as duas haviam se tornado grandes amigas e passavam a maior parte do tempo coladas. Naquela noite de quinta-feira não era diferente.

O quadribol havia sido cancelado esse ano, para não expor os alunos a uma situação fora de controle. Até mesmo as aulas na estufa de Herbologia ou próximas a Floresta Proibida haviam sido proibidas.

Porém, isso não era o suficiente para dar fim ao ânimo das meninas. Naquela noite, elas comentavam ansiosamente da pequena festa que se realizaria na sala do Professor Slughorn no dia seguinte.

A diversão era tanta que Ginny mal percebeu seu enorme diretor de casa se aproximar delas. Mal era possível ver o rosto do meio gigante, Hagrid, embaixo de todo aquele cabelo, barba e bigode. Mas as meninas não precisaram ser gênias para perceber que ele estivera chorando.

A fama de chorão de Hagrid era conhecida pelas duas. Na verdade, Harry havia confessado a Ginny uma vez que já tinha visto aquele grande homem chorar mais vezes do que Murta.

- Ginny.. eu... Bem.. a diretora quer vê-la.

A ruiva não soube dizer o motivo, mas na mesma hora sentiu que algo muito estranho tinha acontecido. Levantou num pulo e foi correndo até a sala da Professora McGonnagal o mais rápido que pode.

Luna ficou olhando para o meio gigante por cerca de meio segundo. Ele não parava de fungar e ela não se segurou.

- É muito ruim?

- Oh, Merlin,... eu não devia contar, mas.. bem.. Céus, é horrível.

Sem esperar mais um segundo a garota disparou atrás da amiga.

x-x-x-x-x

Aquela sexta-feira tinha amanhecido cinzenta como se descobrisse o clima pesado que tinha se abatido naquela casa. Sem ter como se deslocar, os garotos não tiveram opção a não ser esperar o nascer de mais um dia.

As cinco da manhã Ron já estava acordado, devidamente agasalhado com seus mais grossos e pesados casacos e pronto para viajar.

Harry e Hermione desceram logo depois. O primeiro tinha a cara inchada de sono, mas Hermione parecia estar pelo menos mais bem disposta. Eles tomaram um rápido café da manhã e caminharam até a estação King's Cross.

Harry e Rony esconderam-se sob a capa de invisibilidade. Hermione, bem agasalhada, vestida de trouxa e com o rosto semi-coberto por um capuz para afugentar o frio, passava despercebida entre a multidão, exceto pela pesada mochila que levava nas costas e malão preto que ela arrastava.

Quando cruzaram a estação 9 ¾ encontraram com Remus Lupin e Tonks aguardando a chegada do trem. Hermione saudou os dois, e o ex-professor logo supôs que os dois garotos estavam ali, logo atrás dela, ocultos sob a capa.

Não foi difícil conseguir uma cabine vazia em um dos vagões, na verdade o trem estava praticamente deserto. Hogwarts e Hogsmead não eram mais pontos tão desejados como antes eram.

Quando todos entraram, Tonks trancou a porta e Harry e Rony puderam sair de debaixo da capa.

- Ron.. eu.. sinto muito... - disse Tonks sem nenhuma animação. Ela exibia grandes olheiras como se tivesse ficado acordada por toda noite. Remus também não estava melhor. Magro, arranhado. Isso fez Harry se lembrar que a lua cheia tinha terminado no fim de semana anterior.

- Hey! Er... Por que de trem? - indagou Harry. Pra ele, não havia sentido duas pessoas que podiam aparatar gastar dinheiro e tempo viajando até Hogsmead de trem.

- Os aurores criaram uma grande zona anti-aparatação ao redor de Hogwarts. Estão tentando evitar um novo ataque a escola. O ministro não ficou nada feliz com a insistência de McGonnagal em reabri-la.

- Vocês precisavam ver como ele entrou na sala dos aurores na manhã em que a Diretora McGonnagal avisou-o que ia reabrir a Escola. Ele parecia um leão, rugindo com todos nós.

- As medidas que o Ministério tem aprovado estão cada vez mais drásticas. Pode-se dizer que todos confiavam na vitória de Dumbledore. Com... bem, com ele morto, a sociedade bruxa praticamente entregou os pontos.

Remus tinha razão. E Harry pode ver isso quando chegou a Hogsmead. O único vilarejo bruxo da Inglaterra estava tomado por uma melancolia. Não havia pessoas nas ruas e pouquíssimas lojas estavam abertas.

Eles passaram pelo bar da Madame Rosmerta e Harry prometeu que acompanharia Rony ali depois que este encontrasse com a irmã.

A viagem para o castelo foi feita em carruagens puxadas por trestálios. Hagrid recepcionou o grupo nos portões e o acompanhou até a sala da Diretora McGonnagal.

Rony encabeçava o grupo que subia a escada espiral de mármore. Ele correu para abraçar Ginny e os gêmeos, que haviam chegado ali na noite anterior. O garoto agradeceu a Merlin por eles estarem ali.

Harry sentiu-se desconfortável naquela sala. Olhou incomodado para o quadro de Dumbledore, que piscou para ele, e não pode deixar de notar Hagrid ainda limpando as lágrimas com um lenço azul-bebê, sentado numa cadeira no canto da sala. Mas foi a visão de Ginny que lhe chamou mais atenção.

A ruiva veio em sua direção e ele abriu os braços para confortá-la. Não havia muito o quê dizer.

- Fred, George, Ronald e Ginny... - falou a diretora. Sua voz estava seca e pesarosa. - Não adianta dizer o quanto sinto. Não vou tratá-los como crianças, tanto vocês quanto seus pais sabem o preço que todos escolhemos pagar por tentar impedir que Vo.. Vo.. Você-sabe-quem chegue ao poder.

A mulher passou a mão na fronte e continuou.

- Por Merlin, Ele sabe que não deveria ter sido assim. A única coisa que posso oferecer a vocês é um lugar pra ficar. Mas se quiserem ficar juntos, em outro lugar.. eu vou entender.

Nenhum dos Weasleys se pronunciou. Os gêmeos se olhavam, Ginny permanecia abraçada a Harry e Ron e Hermione agora estavam de mãos dadas.

Fez-se um silêncio longo. Ninguém ousava falar. Foi quando um dos quadros atrás da Diretora tossiu baixo e fez com que ela se virasse.

- Professor. - falou McGonnagal respeitosamente. O homem de barba e cabelos prateados, tão longos que se podiam amarrar no cinto, olhou para ela. Tinha uma espécie de olhar paternal.

- Senhoras, Senhores. Diretora McGonnagal. Acho que o melhor a se fazer agora é deixar que as feridas se curem sozinhas.

- Alvo tem razão. A maioria de vocês não é mais meu aluno, mas durmam aqui hoje. E amanhã se necessário. Tenho certeza que todos vocês sabem onde achar a cozinha do castelo. Os elfos vão ter prazer em surrupiar alguns itens de nossos estoques de inverno.

Harry passava a mão nos cabelos de Ginny. A menina estava chorando em seus ombros e ele já começava a sentir o casaco molhado.

Ele olhou os gêmeos, que pareciam por demais abatidos. Não tinham no rosto o costumeiro sorriso matreiro de quem está perto de armar alguma brincadeira. Na verdade, ainda esperavam que aquilo fosse um grande trote.

Eles foram os primeiros a sair. Despediram-se de McGonnagal, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks e de grande parte dos retratos que, ou estavam em silêncio, ou escondendo as lágrimas.

Rony seguiu os irmãos sem dizer nada, e Hermione ficou um tempo mais se despedindo da Diretora. Mas foi Ginny quem surpreendeu Harry.

Ela se soltou de seus braços e correu para abraçar McGonnagal. Ela demorou alguns minutos ali. E Harry esperou-a desconfortavelmente parado no centro da sala. Passou a mão no rosto uma ou duas vezes e então decidiu chamar pela menina.

- Ginny.. vamos?

A garota pareceu não ouvir por um tempo. Mas se soltou do abraço de McGonnagal aos poucos e voltou para o lado de Harry. Com um "tchau" bastante sem graça, ele se despediu dos presentes e caminhou pra fora da sala da diretora.

Desceram a escada em espiral, e encontraram Ron e Hermione no fim do corredor. Rony estava chorando abraçado a garota quando Harry se aproximou deles.

- Bem.. er.. Vamos a cozinha, Ron?

Mas foi Hermione quem respondeu.

- Fred e George tiveram uma idéia melhor. Na verdade, já até foram começar a por em prática. Ficamos pra contar pra vocês. Vamos a Sala Precisa.

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça e continuou a puxar Ginny pela mão. A menina parecia querer parar de andar, mas Harry sabia que chorar sozinho não adiantaria nada.

Quando chegaram a Sala Precisa, não foi com muita surpresa que encontraram uma verdadeira adega.

- Firewisky a vontade para todos nós. - disse Fred já com um grande copo cheio em suas mãos.

- Não são tão bons quanto os da Madame Rosmerta, mas tenho certeza que vão servir. - dessa vez foi George quem falou, se juntando ao grupo, trazendo de uma das prateleiras um grande garrafão de barro.

Nenhum deles fez objeção. Sentaram-se nos bancos que havia ali, encheram os copos, e beberam até cair.

x-x-x-x-x

Há muitos anos Tom era o dono do Caldeirão Furado. O bar estava na família e passava de geração em geração desde Daise Dodderidge, fundadora do bar, por volta de 1500.

Em todos aqueles anos, ele já havia atendido o mais variado tipo de clientela. Por vezes chegou a hospedar o próprio Ministro da Magia em um de seus quartos. E, é claro, Harry Potter!

O Menino que Sobreviveu havia estado ali anos antes, hospedado por ordens do Ministério da Magia. Passou um mês sob os cuidados de Tom, e desde então o homem guardava uma foto que, por muita insistência, o garoto havia concordado em tirar.

Há alguns meses ele tinha passado a esconder a foto. Desde que Você-Sabe-Quem tinha retornado, não era bom ficar declarando publicamente amizade a Harry Potter ou Dumbledore.

Porém, desde o início de dezembro, o Ministério tinha aumentado o número de aurores patrulhando o Beco Diagonal, e isso, de certa forma, dava-lhe maior segurança.

O Beco Diagonal era um amontoado de lojas bruxas que ficavam escondidas aos olhos trouxas. O único meio de ligação entre os dois mundos encontrava-se naquele bar, e por isso, desde o inicio de dezembro havia um auror ali de prontidão, vinte quatro horas.

Aquela noite de sexta-feira era dia de Plantão de Dawlish. Um bruxo de cabelos curtos e grisalhos. Não era muito chegado a conversas como os outros. Na verdade, passava a maior parte do tempo parado próximo à porta de entrada. Praticamente como um leão de Chácara.

Tom não reclamava. Em outros tempos, talvez ele pudesse assustar os clientes, mas hoje as coisas andavam tão mal, que não fazia diferença ter um homem do Ministério parado a porta.

Do bar, ele tinha uma visão de todo o primeiro andar do estabelecimento. Questões de segurança, dizia ele. Tom estava limpando uma jarra de cerveja, quando uma série de estalidos do lado de fora chamou sua atenção.

Ele levantou o rosto rápido procurando por Dawlish e viu um jorro de luz verde iluminar o ar e o corpo de auror cair sem reação.

Um grupo de aproximadamente cinco pessoas entrou no bar. Todos tinham o rosto coberto, e moviam-se gargalhando loucamente, exibindo um certo orgulho do que tinham feito.

Um deles andou na direção de Tom, apontou a varinha e entre risos, falou.

- Você não vai morrer ainda. Vamos querer alguns drinks quando acabarmos com a farra.

Petrificado de medo, ele viu uma dúzia de aranhas do tamanho de mesas entrar em seu bar e tecerem suas teias. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sentiu as patas peludas de uma delas tocar sua perna.

Tremendo, ele foi derrubado no chão, e seus membros logo foram enrolados por fios sedosos que impediam de se mover.

Tom estava caído no chão atrás do balcão, com uma aranha sobre seu peito. Rezava para poder escapar do ferrão. Mas tinha medo que isso apenas prolongasse sua vida até a volta dos Comensais da Morte.

Graças a isso, ele não viu a loja de caldeirões ser explodida. Ou a Loja de Roupas da Madame Malkin pegar fogo. Tão pouco ouviu os gritos e uivos dos animais engaiolados ao serem devorados pelas aranhas gigantes que cruzaram o portão.

Porém, os gritos desesperados e os pedidos de clemência, ele pode escutar. A correria dos que estavam no Beco Diagonal e o irritante alarme do Gringotes que soava extremamente alto.

Tom implorou para que os aurores do Ministério não demorassem a chegar. Mas suas preces não foram atendidas. O grupo de comensais voltou. Ouviu suas vozes quando entraram no bar.

Uma voz de mulher se aproximou dele. Ela ria insanamente e lançou-lhe uma maldição imperdoável que fez o corpo do homem dobrar-se.

- Então, velho, aonde estão guardadas as bebidas?

x-x-x-x-x

Já havia passado de meio dia quando Harry abriu os olhos sentindo um estranho peso sobre a barriga. Dormia numa posição incomoda, e ao se mexer, ouviu um gemido de reclamação ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos, e com a visão ainda embaraçada, viu Ginny dormindo recostada em seu ombro. Estavam deitados no chão, com copos ao redor e uma garrafa virada de Firewisky. Mas isso ainda não explicava o peso em sua barriga.

- Mestre Potter? O senhor acordou?

A voz foi reconhecida na hora. Dobby! Harry tentou mexer o braço livre e sentiu-o formigar. Fez uma careta e o elfo doméstico saiu de cima dele.

- Que horas são? - perguntou o garoto ainda pensando se devia levantar ou não.

- Já passou de meio dia, senhor. A Diretora McGonagall mandou que procurássemos o Senhor Potter, os Senhores e a Senhorita Weasley e a senhorita Granger. Ela está preocupada.

- Meio dia, Dobby? Tem certeza?

- Sim, sim, mestre Potter! Dobby já serviu o almoço hoje! Dobby mandou fazer seu prato preferido para o almoço. Roast Beef. Dobby soube que o Mestre Potter tinha voltado para o castelo e...

- Dobby! Dobby! Tá bom! Olha, daqui a pouco eu desço pra almoçar. - Harry fechou os olhos e sentiu que sua cabeça ia explodir. Porém, num último pensamento preferiu pedir a Dobby que deixasse que ele acordasse os amigos. Assim, o Elfo doméstico saiu da sala e foi avisar a Diretora McGonagall que tinha encontrado o Mestre Potter.

Harry se mexeu com cuidado para não acordar Ginny. A garota parecia dormir como uma princesa. Seu rosto de feições delicadas eram ainda mais bonitos quando dormindo. Ele se sentiu tentado a beijá-la, mas preferiu continuar fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

Quando Harry tentou levantar, sentiu o chão sob seus pés se mexerem, e pensou que fosse vomitar. Apoiou-se de quatro no chão e engatinhou até uma poltrona vazia.

Pôs-se de pé, e implorou que aparecesse ali algum remédio para curar a ressaca de uma embriagues.

Harry viu um frasco de líquido verde viscoso aparecer na prateleira próxima a ele. Com alguma dificuldade se esticou e leu as letras, que dançavam a sua frente, escritas na embalagem.

"_**Poção Mata Ressaca"**_

_**Ingerir uma dose antes e uma dose depois.**_

**Caso você tenha sido suficientemente burro a** **ponto de esquecer a dosa antes, tomar três** **doses pequenas no intervalo regular de meia hora.**

Harry não achou graça do rótulo que parecia zombar de sua situação. Com algum esforço serviu-se de uma pequena dose da poção e se deixou recostar no sofá.

O líquido desceu amargo em sua garganta e parecia revirar todo seu estomago. Harry se sentiu mal, pior do que já estava, e fez uma série de caretas, agradecendo por Ginny estar dormindo.

O garoto chegou a desejar que um relógio ou ampulheta aparecesse para lhe indicar o tempo certo para que tomasse a próxima dose. Na verdade, um grande relógio de cozinha apareceu na frente de Harry. Mas acompanhar os ponteiros fez com que ele pegasse no sono.

Quando Harry acordou, Madame Ponfrey estava a sua frente. Tinha em suas mãos um frasco parecido com o que ele tinha visto antes.

Lupin também estava na sala, mais distante, ajoelhado no chão tentando acordar Rony. Foi quando Harry viu Pirraça.

O fantasma vôou sobre a cabeça dele e da enfermeira cantarolando uma irritante música que o garoto não conseguia entender.

Apenas quando a Diretora McGonnagal chegou ao local, foi que o fantasma atravessou a parede e os deixou em paz.

- Não sei como Dumbledore fazia para aturar esse aí. Merlin. Bom dia, Potter.

Havia uma certa dose de sarcasmo na voz da Diretora. Ela percorreu o caminho entre a entrada da Sala Precisa e a poltrona em que Harry estava sentado, desviando-se dos muitos copos, garrafões e corpos dormentes que havia ali.

- Embebedar-se não era o que tinha em mente quando sugeri que fizessem uso do estoque de inverno. Mas parece ter surtido efeito. Preciso que os Weasley acordem logo, Remus. A cerimônia está marcada para as quinze horas. E bem... eles precisam saber do resto.

- Resto? - perguntou Harry antes que Madame Pomfrey enfiasse outra dose da bebida verde em sua boca. Ele sentiu mais uma vez seu estômago rodopiar, porém, os efeitos dessa vez causaram menos caretas. E ele podia afirmar que sua cabeça já não doía tanto.

- Durante a noite um grupo de Comensais da Morte atacou e praticamente destruiu o Beco Diagonal. Só não completaram o trabalho graças ao alarme do Gringotes que disparou chamando a atenção dos Aurores.

Harry arregalou os olhos e aparentemente os efeitos da bebedeira da noite anterior passaram no mesmo instante. Os Comensais já haviam atacado alguns comerciantes do Beco Diagonal. O Sr. Ollivaras e o Sr. Fortescue já eram dados como mortos. Mas um ataque direto. Isso era demais.

- Vinte lojas foram totalmente destruídas. Ainda não tenho confirmação se a dos Weasleys é uma dessas. Mas temo que seja. Especula-se que cerca de vinte pessoas morreram ontem a noite.

Harry, que não tinha palavras pra encarar aquilo, deixou a cabeça cair sobre as mãos, como se precisasse de apoio.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, Papoula, eles saberiam assim que saíssem daqui. Está em todos os jornais. Até mesmo os trouxas noticiaram o atentado de ontem.

- Professora... posso fazer uma pergunta?

Minerva virou-se para Harry, que olhava para os Weasleys, ainda dormindo.

- Faça, Harry.

- Err... professora, sobrou algo dos Weasleys para ser enterrado?

Minerva McGonnagal fez silêncio. A mulher de lábios finos e expressão severa parecia estar imersa em seu próprio mundo de pensamentos. Aos poucos, a expressão severa foi transformando-se em expressão mais leve. Tristes. Pesarosas.

- Muito pouco Harry. Muito pouco.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3 Uma Noite na Torre

Capitulo 3 – Uma noite na Torre

A noite havia chegado cedo à Hogwarts. Durante à tarde, debaixo de uma chuva fina e muito fria, boa parte do corpo docente, assim como alunos e alguns visitantes, estiveram presente na cerimônia de enterro. A cerimônia não foi realizada em Hogwarts, mas em Hogsmead.

O grupo de cerca vinte pessoas, somado aos aurores que faziam sua proteção, tomaram aproximadamente vinte carruagens e foram até o vilarejo.

O enterro foi rápido. Os acontecimentos em Londres ajudaram a tornar o clima fúnebre ainda mais pesado. Pouco se falou e em momento algum os caixões do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley foram abertos. O mesmo aconteceu com Bill, Fleur e Percy.

Durante o jantar, já de volta a escola, o grupo já tinha conhecimento do custo exato em vidas e galeões daquela madrugada. Trinta e duas pessoas tinham morrido na noite anterior. St. Mungus recebera o mesmo número de feridos. A destruição havia sido quase total.

A loja dos irmãos Weasleys, como muitas outras, havia sido explodida. E os dois se congratulavam por terem armazenado a produção para o natal em um estoque fora de Londres. Mesmo assim, as perdas eram irreparáveis.

Não houve muito ânimo para conversas. Não havia ninguém na escola que nunca havia estado no Beco Diagonal. Alguns tinham parentes trabalhando lá.

O trio jantou em silêncio. Harry e Hermione limitavam-se a trocar alguns olhares, mas em momento algum soltavam as mãos de Gina ou Rony.

Estavam próximos do fim da refeição quando Hagrid se aproximou deles. O gigante ainda tinha o lenço azul bebê, sujo, no bolso do casaco.

- Harry, Rony, Hermione. Cês precisa passar mais uma noite aqui. Dobby vai arrumar suas camas. Pra cês não estranharem muito.

- Obrigado Hagrid. - disse Hermione num tom quase solene.

Os quatro não demoraram muito ali. Subiram, e logo foram para seus quartos. Harry se despediu de Gina e Hermione. Rony foi logo atrás.

O ruivo jogou-se na cama e Harry sentou na cama em frente.

- E aí, você tá bem? - era impressionante como nessas horas se faziam as perguntas mais idiotas. Estava na cara que o amigo não estava nada bem. E Rony não respondeu por um tempo. Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro e ignorou a presença de Harry.

- Sabe, eu lembro quando o Sirius morreu. Todo mundo me tratou com cuidado. Isso me irritava. Eu não lembro quando... bem, quando meus pais morreram, mas... Rony eu também gostava deles.

Mais uma vez não houve resposta. Harry olhava para o amigo apreensivo. Queria poder ajudar. Se esforçava para isso.

- Por que nós não...

- Harry, por favor, cala a boca!

Harry olhou espantado para o amigo que tinha voltado a forçar a cara contra o colchão. Ele achou melhor então sair do quarto e deixar o amigo chorar sozinho. Afinal, foi isso que ele fez quando perdeu o Sirius, disse a si mesmo.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma pra Harry, quando desceu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, encontrar Hermione ali, parada. Ela tinha se jogado em uma das muitas poltronas, no outro lado da sala, próximo à lareira, e tinha no rosto uma cara de quem não queria ser incomodada.

- E aí, lendo sozinha?

Hermione levantou a cabeça para Harry. Talvez se fosse um aluno que tivesse se aproximado, ela até poderia ter lançado uma azaração. Mas não faria isso com Harry.

- Não conseguiu conversar?

- Ele enfiou a cara no travesseiro e pela força que tá fazendo, pretende abrir um buraco até a cozinha.

- A Gina só fingiu que dormia. É a única pessoa no mundo que dorme soluçando.

- Alguma novidade de casa?

- Não, desde que estivemos lá, antes do casamento do Bill, eu não tentei mais falar com meus pais. Na verdade, eu to tentando não falar com eles. Pedi pra que fossem morar na França ou no outro lado do Atlântico. Aqui não parece mais tão seguro.

- Você parece...

- A Senhora Weasley, eu sei. Gina já me falou isso uma vez. Por isso quando fomos pro quarto, tentei não dizer nada. Não quero que ela lembre da mãe e comece a chorar toda vez que eu abrir a boca.

- Não parece uma boa idéia mesmo. - falou Harry forçando um riso.

- Sabe o que eu estive pensando, Harry? - e ao ouvir isso o garoto teve certeza de que a amiga não estivera teorizando a respeito de um novo sabor de sorvete ou algo que envolvesse pensamentos alegres. Ele conhecia a determinação de Hermione para resolver um problema. E naquele momento, mesmo com tudo ruindo ao redor deles, eles ainda tinham quatro pra resolver. Lembrou-se então do mantra que tinha desenvolvido desde que tomara conhecimento dos Horcruxes "...o camafeu ...a caneca ... a cobra ... algo de Griffyndor ou Ravenclaw..." e imaginou que era nisso que a amiga estivera pensando. Por isso respirou fundo e lembrou que era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

Sem nenhuma objeção de Harry, Hermione começou a falar.

- Depois de procurar sobre R.A.B. nos arquivos da Escola e tentar relacionar todos aqueles nomes, que francamente não foram muitos, com bem... Voldemort, só consegui encontrar referências com Regulus Alphard Black, o irmão do Sirius.

Harry fez uma careta enquanto tentava se lembrar do que o padrinho tinha contado quando juntos revisaram a árvore genealógica da família.

A memória veio rapidamente. Lembrava-se do cheiro da Mansão Black e da alegria que sentia ao estar perto do padrinho.

Lembrou-se de Sirius contar que Regulus havia se assustado com o que Voldemort exigia dele e tentara recuar. Que diziam que tinha sido morto pelo próprio Voldemort, mas Sirius acreditava ser a mando dele.

- Olha Hermione, eu não sei porque um comensal da Morte tentaria matar o Voldemort. Ou "torná-lo mortal", que foi o que R.A.B. deixou escrito no bilhete que achei no local do Horcrux.

Hermione então sorriu. Sabia que Harry levantaria aquela questão, na verdade, pela expressão em seu rosto, era provável que tinha ansiado por isso.

- Ai é que está, Harry. - disse ela num tom de voz rápido e inteligente. Ela se adiantou na poltrona e envergou o corpo para se aproximar do rapaz. - Entenda, Regulus era filho de uma nobre família puro sangue. Os Black não tem registro de ter praticado Artes das Trevas nos últimos duzentos anos, mas não duvido que tivessem um conhecimento, no mínimo vasto, sobre magia negra.

- Quando Regulus descobriu que Voldemort não era puro sangue, viu que não havia mais motivos para se juntar a ele. Eu também não acredito que todos os comensais da Morte soubessem dos Horcruxes. Francamente, acho que a maioria nem desconfia. Mas Regulus tinha conhecimento de Artes das Trevas. Ele não era apenas um bruxo de puro sangue e família nobre como o pai do Malfoy e os outros. Ele era um Black. Provavelmente ele reconheceu o ritual. Ou pesquisou sobre. Ele descobriu o que Voldemort estava fazendo. Esses rituais, veja bem, debilitam bastante um bruxo. E provavelmente Voldemort precisaria de ajuda para esconder os Horcruxes. Ele não podia simplesmente ficar deitado numa cama, sabe-se-lá-onde, esperando suas forças voltarem para esconder ele mesmo os objetos. Ele delegaria isso a alguém. Acredito que o da caverna dos Mortos foi delegado a Regulus. E quando o bruxo resolveu se voltar contra o mestre, bebeu o líquido, pegou o Horcrux, e apenas teve tempo de escondê-lo antes de morrer.

A inteligência e perspicácia de Hermione ainda o surpreendiam depois de sete anos de convivência. Harry não compreendia como a garota poderia ter traçado toda aquela linha de acontecimentos de maneira tão crível.

- Sabe que você pode ter razão, Hermione. Quer dizer... é perfeito. Mas ainda temos o problema do Horcrux desaparecido.

Mais uma vez Hermione sorriu animada.

- Na verdade, não. Entenda, Regulus Black era o queridinho da família Black. Acredito que ele tenha escondido o objeto em sua própria casa.

- Mas Voldemort provavelmente esperava por isso. Seria fácil pra ele invadir a casa dos Black e encontrar o objeto.

- Se a casa dos Black não fosse protegida. O pai do Sirius tinha colocado na casa todo o tipo de feitiços possíveis, lembra?

- Os Comensais iriam caçá-los pra sempre.

- E fizeram. Regulus foi morto. A mãe do Sirius já não saia de casa. Eles eram os dois últimos. Além do Sirius é claro, que estava em Azkaban. E eles não pareciam muito dispostos a ir até lá. Quer dizer, com Regulus morto, o Horcrux continuava funcionando, só estava escondido em outro lugar.

- Na estante de Prataria dos Black.

- Exato. Por que, bem, francamente, se eu desse um Horcrux de Voldemort para meus pais guardarem, eu não iria contar a eles pra que servia.

Harry abriu um enorme sorriso, em momento algum poderia ter pensado que um dos Horcruxes estivera tão perto dele. Mas a alegria logo se desfez. Se o Horcrux estava tão perto, como Dumbledore não o sentiu. Ele já tinha visto o ex-diretor reconhecer a magia de Voldemort com um simples toque. Um Horcruxes não deveria ser uma magia fácil de ser ignorada.

-Há um furo na teoria. - acrescentou Harry cético.

- Eu sei. Dumbledore. Ele teria achado. Eu pensei nisso. - por um momento Hermione pareceu desanimar. Mas a mente de Harry logo começou a trabalhar. Porém, mais uma vez, Hermione falou primeiro.

- Kreacher ou Mundungus. Um dos dois pode ter roubado o objeto antes que Dumbledore tivesse tido tempo para sentir sua presença. Enfim... é a melhor idéia que tive.

Harry sorriu para a amiga. Ele mesmo pensava que talvez o objeto ainda pudesse estar na cristaleira dos Black. Devia haver meios de se ocultar um rastro de magia. Pelo menos era o que o garoto achava. E assim que voltasse a Mansão Black, reviraria toda ela atrás de alguma pista.

- Muito obrigado Hermione, você foi brilhante!

Hermione estava levemente corada. Não era sempre que Harry aceitava com tanta prontidão suas idéias.

- Fico feliz que tenha concordado. Geralmente você e o Ron... - a expressão feliz no rosto da menina desapareceu. Seus ombros cederam e ela recostou a cabeça na poltrona.

- Eu vou ver se consigo falar com ele. Quer dizer, animá-lo um pouco.

- Vai lá. Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Harry viu Hermione se levantar e encarou a amiga por alguns segundos. A viu desaparecer ao subir pela pequena escada que levava ao dormitório dos garotos e instintivamente encarou o dormitório feminino. Queria poder ir até Gina, mas sabia que não era possível. O dormitório era protegido contra a invasão de rapazes.

Aos poucos, perdido em pensamentos, sentado na poltrona, Harry viu o tempo passar e foi pegando no sono. Os alunos da Grifinória voltaram ao salão Comunal. Pouco mais que quinze deles passaram por Harry. Os irmãos Creevey, que Harry pode ver, foram um dos poucos que ele conhecia que tinham voltado. O chatíssimo McLaggen também estava lá. Mas quando Neville passou por ele, Harry ficou feliz em encontrar um amigo ali.

- Hey Harry.

- Neville.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Eu... eu sei como é.

Harry nunca tinha contado a Neville que sabia de seu segredo. E por um momento pensou que a situação dele era pior do que Harry e Rony podiam imaginar. Seus pais estavam mortos, e isso era definitivo. Porém Neville era obrigado a ver seus pais agirem como idiotas estando presos em um sanatório.

O garoto pensou em contar pra Neville que sabia do segredo, que se orgulhava dele e tinha até inveja da força. Mas preferiu desconversar.

- Então, como está sendo voltar pra Hogwarts?

- Bem... é divertido. Quer dizer, eu e Luna fazemos a maior parte das aulas juntos. Hagrid tem nos ensinado como combater monstros. E os Professores Lupin, Tonks e Moody estão nos treinando pra sermos experts em combate. Até Flitwick tem ensinado feitiços mais pesados.

Harry riu ao imaginar o diminuto professor Flitwick lançando feitiços pesados. Mas era bom saber que seus amigos estavam sendo bem preparados. Metade do corpo docente de Hogwarts era da Ordem. Três professores de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas! Isso devia ser realmente bom! E era uma boa maneira de desafiar a maldição.

- A gente às vezes ainda se reúne usando as antigas moedas. Não sei se vocês, de fora, recebem o chamado, e bem, só restaram eu, Luna e Gina mesmo. Mas é divertido.

Pra não dizer que tinha esquecido totalmente o grupo, Harry preferiu mentir.

- Ah, recebemos sim. Quer dizer, eu senti minha moeda quente uma vez. Não andamos mais com elas, você entende né?

- Claro, claro. Vocês não teriam como vir treinar com a gente. Mas leva ela com você, vai ver nós podemos ir treinar com vocês!

Ouvir isso parecia uma brincadeira. De início Harry lembrou que não era fácil sair de Hogwarts. Mas ele mesmo já havia feito isso, por mais de um caminho. E embora ele e Rony não pudessem aparatar, Neville e Luna podiam, e logo Gina poderia também. Realmente, não era tão má idéia assim.

A noite avançou e o papo dos dois foi terminando, Harry se levantou para ir pro dormitório e Neville o acompanhou.

- Vocês ficaram no nosso quarto antigo?

- Hm rum. Você ainda tá dormindo lá, né?

- Tô. É meio solitário sem vocês. Quer dizer, só sobrou eu lá. Mas pelo menos não preciso arrumar minha bagunça.

Quando chegaram a porta do quarto Harry reparou que ela estava fechada. Ia abrir quando lembrou que Hermione estava ali dentro. Afastou-se devagar e olhou para Neville.

- Hm.. eu me lembrei de uma coisa. O Rony tá ai dentro e, bem, ele tá meio bravo. Tem outro quarto onde a gente possa dormir?

Neville olhou meio perdido para o corredor de quartos. Havia várias portas, muitas delas, que o garoto sabia pertencer a quartos vazios.

- Bem... tem... mas eu vou precisar do meu pijama.

Neville se adiantou para abrir a porta mas Harry o puxou pela mão.

- A gente transfigura nossas roupas. Vem, vamos! Deixa o cara dormir ai. Você sabe, né. Ele tá muito mal.

x-x-x-x-x

Quando Harry acordou de manhã, tentou inutilmente não pensar uma série de xingamentos contra Rony. Ele tinha dormido numa cama sem travesseiro e foi obrigado a usar o fino lençol que cobria a cama do lado como cobertor. Sem contar que o pijama que conseguiu transfigurar pinicava toda vez que se mexia.

Ainda era cedo quando saiu do quarto. Caminhou um pouco e passou pelo seu antigo quarto. Quase no mesmo instante a porta se abriu.

- HARRY! - Gritou Hermione, assustada por trombar com o amigo logo pela manhã. Ela estava com a cara inchada de sono e totalmente descabelada. Vestia uma camisa de malha e jeans apenas, seu casaco e o suéter estavam embrulhados em suas mãos, além de uma peça branca, fina, que Harry preferiu não pensar o que era.

- Dia, Mione.

- Você me assustou. Não tá muito cedo pra você acordar?

- Meu pijama não ficou muito bom. Tem como você fazer ele voltar pras roupas normais?

Ela procurou a varinha entre o monte de roupas e apontou para o pijama de Harry. Logo o garoto estava vestindo de novo uma confortável calça jeans, camisa e um grosso casaco de lã.

- O Rony tá acordado?

- Não... a gente, bem, ele não dormiu muito. Faz silêncio.

Harry riu da amiga que tentava se esquivar e ir para o dormitório feminino, e entrou no quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível.

Sem trocar de roupa nem nada, jogou-se na cama e apagou.

O Sol tinha se esforçado o máximo para sair naquele frio domingo de inverno. Já passava das dez horas da manhã quando Harry acordou com uma movimentação no quarto. Neville tinha entrado ali para trocar de roupa.

Harry se levantou e, após trocar de roupa, foi encontrar os demais no salão Principal para tomarem café e voltarem para Londres.

- Bom dia, Hermione! Rony! - Rony ainda não estava totalmente alegre, mas Hermione lançou um olhar totalmente sem graça para o amigo. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Gina e após um beijo começou a comer.

- Harry, a gente tava conversando com a Gina. - Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar Rony e por um segundo soube aonde aquela conversa ia terminar.

- Sim...

- Ela queria saber se poderia ir com a gente?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou pra Gina. Os olhos verdes da ruiva ainda estavam vermelhos e inchados. Óbvio que ela também tinha chorado a noite toda. Ele próprio tentara não se sentir mal quando pensou que ia deixar Hogwarts.

- Ginny...

- Não fale que é arriscado e que aqui eu estou em segurança. Meus pais estavam em casa. E Merlin, nem o Beco Diagonal é seguro. Qual a diferença em eu ficar com vocês ou ficar aqui?

Harry não soube responder a pergunta. Mas naquele momento preocupou-se com a atenção de todos, que se voltavam para os dois.

- Ginny, calma. Vamos conversar em outro lugar pelo menos?

A garota levantou-se com força e saiu andando. Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione e perguntou apressado:

- O que vocês falaram pra ela?

Houve uma troca de olhares e então Hermione respondeu.

- Eu concordo com ela.

- Droga, Mione!

x-x-x-x-x

Harry teve que correr para alcançar Gina que já começava a subir em direção ao vazio salão da Grifinória.

- Gina, espera! Aqui tá bom! Aqui tá bom!

Os dois entraram numa sala de aulas vazia no segundo andar e Harry puxou uma cadeira pra menina se sentar. Ela recusou e continuou de pé.

- Ginny, você lembra o que me disse meses atrás? Que sabia que essa era a minha obrigação? Que sabia que se fosse comigo eu ia me preocupar o tempo inteiro com você? Saber que você está longe de mim, me preocupa sim. O tempo inteiro. Mas eu confio na Professora McGonnagal.

O garoto andou pela sala e apoiou-se na mesa de centro, que pertencia ao professor daquela sala.

- Ela tem Lupin, Tonks, Olho-tonto e até mesmo o Hagrid pra proteger vocês. Nós não temos nada. Seu irmão e eu temos muito o que estudar. Nós temos que achar os Horcruxes. Acabar de uma vez por todas com Voldemort! - ao dizer o nome dele, Harry desferiu um forte soco contra a mesa.

- Eu quero matá-lo, Harry. Eu quero matar ele.

- Eu também, Ginny. Eu já passei por isso. Ele matou meus pais, meu padrinho, Dumbledore. Seus pais. Eu... eu gostava deles, Gina. Muito.

A menina se adiantou e abraçou o namorado.

- Mata ele pra mim.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4 Notícias Matinais

Capítulo 4 – Notícias Matinais

- Meu Deus! Eles estão ficando cada vez mais loucos! - ao dizer isso, Hermione jogou sua edição do Profeta Diário contra a mesa da cozinha, fazendo tremer as xícaras de chá que tomavam. O trio se reunia na cozinha da casa dos Black, no sub-solo da casa.

Harry, que degladiava-se com algo que parecia ser um fogão, tentando preparar pães, virou-se para a garota rapidamente e encarou a amiga escancarando os olhos.

- Eles... Eles... Merlin, leia você! - Hermione estendeu a primeira página sobre a mesa, e Harry não teve muita dificuldade de enxergá-la de onde estava.

As palavras estavam escritas em letras garrafais, e, tentando ao máximo entender-se com o fogão que funcionava sozinho.

_**Por determinação do Ministério da Magia, todo bruxo ou bruxa dono de estabelecimento comercial, situado próximo a uma área de convívio mútuo entre bruxos e trouxas, passa ter a concessão de funcionamento cancelada, sendo assim obrigado a suspender atividades a partir desta data.**_

_**Passa a ser restrito também o deslocamento de bruxos e bruxas pela rede internacional de Flu, assim como se torna proibido cruzar os limites Britânicos ao aparatar e desaparatar.**_

_**Por fim, entra em vigor um perímetro anti-aparatação em torno da sede do Ministério da Magia, em Londres, restringindo a entrada ao local apenas as cabines telefônicas instaladas na rua lateral.**_

_**Tais medidas entram em vigor imediatamente a fim de combater a ascensão de Você-sabe-quem e seus Comensais.**_

_**Rufus Sgrimgeour.**_

Ron, que até então mantinha-se quieto ( postura que o garoto tinha adotado desde que tinham voltado de Hogwarts), não fingiu nem metade do espanto que Hermione teve ao ler o artigo.

- Hm... Mione eu.. não vejo tanta burrice assim. Quer dizer, eles querem proteger pessoas. É melhor do que prender inocentes, não acha Harry?

- É, na verdade, eu concordo.

- Não sejam bobos! Como vamos saber agora quem está ou não sob Imperius? Francamente, duvido que a maioria dos Bruxos vá sair de casa para se encontrar com o vizinho e checar regularmente se há algo errado!

As palavras de Hermione pareciam fazer sentido para os dois. Na verdade, não seria surpresa alguma para Harry se Sgrimgeour tomasse uma decisão pouco acertada no comando do Ministério da Magia. E essa parecia ser uma delas.

O garoto tirou correndo o pão da direção do fogo e tentou ainda livrar as partes não queimadas. Ele podia viver há sete anos em um mundo mágico, mas nunca tivera contato tão direto com utensílios domésticos. Na verdade, ele e Hermione estavam tendo bastante problemas com a divisão de tarefas da casa. Nenhum deles tinha prática em colocar esfregões para lavar a louça durante a madrugada ou enfeitiçar vassouras para varrer a casa. Hermione até tinha conseguido algum progresso desde suas primeiras tentativas, mas Harry logo desistira e fazia o que fosse possível do jeito mais fácil (e trouxa).

O garoto deixou os pensamentos de lado, tentando esquecer a preocupação de Hermione e a cara sem expressão de Ron, e tentou deliciar seu pão. Em vão. Cuspiu o pedaço queimado e olhou para Hermione decidido.

- Precisamos de um elfo doméstico!

Hermione interrompeu a leitura na mesma hora, levantando o rosto do jornal incrédula. Pelo rosto da menina, Ron supôs que uma afirmação de Harry querendo virar comensal teria causado menos espanto.

- Você está louco, Harry?

- Hermione, olhe pra nós! Nós não sabemos cozinhar! Estamos comendo mal há semanas! Quando foi a última vez que você comeu bem?

- Na verdade, foi ontem... - interrompeu Ron. - Em Hogwarts.

- Tá vendo! Como vamos enfrentar Voldemort comendo pão queimado com chá?

- Hey! Eu tenho tentado cozinhar!

- Eu sei Mione... Mas bem... Tente entender, você é uma ótima bruxa...

- EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊS COLOQUEM UM ELFO DOMÉSTICO NESTA CASA!

- Pelo menos ela concorda que não cozinha bem.

- Quieto Ronald!

Harry e Ron fizeram uma careta. Enquanto o ruivo tentava fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido e voltava sua atenção para o jornal, Harry levantou-se e ensaiou caminhar na direção da garota.

- Fique onde está Harry! Francamente, eu passei anos falando pra vocês dos abusos que os elfos domésticos sofrem e vocês agora querem que tenhamos um!

- Mas não o maltrataríamos! Na verdade, ele seria livre! - disse Harry rápido.

- É! - completou Ron, percebendo que fingir ler não ia livrá-lo da discussão. - Podemos torná-lo livre e, bem, assim serão mais e mais elfos domésticos livres!

O rosto de Hermione pareceu mudar. Sua expressão incrédula começou a se suavizar e os dois garotos tiveram certeza de que a amiga estivera pensando no assunto.

- Harry, quantos pretende ter?

- Quantos? Como assim, Hermione?

- É, quantos! Quer dizer, com seu dinheiro, você pode comprar, sei lá... três, quatro elfos! E se libertá-los, serão mais e mais elfos libertos!

- Eu não pretendo comprar um elfo.

- Você nem pode comprar um... - falou Ron apontando para o jornal.

- É! Viu! Eu vou ter que pedir um para a McGonagall! Ver se ela me libera o Kreacher, afinal, ele é meu mesmo.

- O KREACHER NÃO! - gritou Ron depressa. - Aquele velho louco é um saco! Só vai nos atrapalhar!

- Não fale assim dele. Ele apenas sofreu demais.

Os dois deram de ombros e seguiram como se o argumento de Hermione não fosse importante.

- Você tem razão. Kreacher não. Mas o Dobby pode ser útil em Hogwarts. Ele já ajudou bastante.

Ao falar isso, Harry se lembrou de como Dobby já havia interferido – propositalmente ou não – em sua vida. Desde o segundo ano que o elfo marcava-se presente, e fazia questão de lembrar isso.

- Hey, e aquela elfa doméstica... a que o Dobby dizia não estar muito satisfeita em trabalhar na escola. Winzy? Twinzy?

- Winky, Ron!

- Isso! Brigado, Mione! O que acha Harry?

O garoto não pensou muito tempo. Winky era perfeita para ajudar na casa. Desde que seus donos haviam morrido, ela chorava por ser uma elfa liberta. Trabalhar em uma casa pelo menos poderia diminuir a sensação.

- É uma ótima idéia, Ron! Tenho certeza de que ela virá sem reclamar. - Ao ouvir isso, Hermione reclamou um pouco, mas logo deixou passar. Ela não tinha como discordar que a comida que eram obrigados a comer não era das melhores. Na verdade, Hermione quase chegava a admitir que era uma péssima cozinheira.

Feliz com o resultado da conversa no café da manhã, Harry deixou a cozinha e foi até a sala onde os Black guardavam a prataria. Pretendia inspecionar cada uma das gavetas e prateleiras em busca do camafeu. Passou pela sala do retrato da Sra Black tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível. Hermione tinha lhe dito dias atrás que achava estar próxima de descobrir uma maneira de retirar aquele quadro dali, e isso tinha dado a Harry muita alegria. Odiava todas as vezes em que tinha de passar ali.

Harry entrou na sala dos objetos. A sala ficava no segundo andar da casa, e ele se lembrou do dia em que estivera ali com os Weasleys, tentando acabar com a infestação de fadas. Lembrou-se da Sra. Weasley e se sentiu mal por Ron, mas tentou afastar o pensamento o mais rápido que pode.

A cristaleira parecia exatamente igual a maneira como eles a tinham deixado há quase dois anos atrás.

Ele logo se lembrou da caixa de música e do efeito que ela provocava. Também lembrou do estranho pote de vidro com um líquido parecido com sangue. Viu todas as garras que haviam ali e tudo mais. Porém, nada se parecia com um camafeu.

Não encontrou nenhum resultado ao procurar no buraco que Kreacher usava como quarto. Das muitas quinquilharias que haviam ali, a única coisa interessante que lhe prendeu atenção por mais tempo, foi uma antiga folha de jornal. Harry entendeu aquilo como uma espécie de classificados. Com nomes piscando em verde e vermelho. O garoto demorou para perceber que as letras significavam o que estava e o que não estava disponível.

Um dos endereços em especial lhe chamou atenção. O anúncio falava de uma pequena casa em Southport. Uma fina linha feita com tinta vermelha circundava a oferta. Harry guardou o jornal e pensou em comentar com Hermione e Ron depois. Mas no momento só queria pensar em um banho para se limpar de toda aquela poeira.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rufus Sgrimgeour sempre se considerou um homem prático. Guiar um país em tempos de crise como a que enfrentava era um trabalho árduo e ele sabia que sem ele a comunidade Bruxa não conseguiria livrar-se do mal que a assolava.

Mas apenas esse pensamento não era capaz de dar fim as sombras que tomavam sua mente. O homem andava como um leão por seu escritório. Era o terceiro dia consecutivo que permanecia lá. Sua barba e cabelos estavam desgrenhados, sua blusa de botões amassada e o paletó preto estendido sobre a cadeira.

Cansado, tentava bolar uma maneira de apresentar a cabeça de Você-sabe-quem à comunidade bruxa antes que eles exigissem a sua. O ato que limitava a circulação era um bom começo. Pelo menos presos em casa os bruxos e bruxas não teriam tanto conhecimento do que realmente estava acontecendo e a única fonte de informações confiáveis seria o Profeta Diário, devidamente subsidiado pelo Ministério.

Rufus ouviu batidas na porta, sabia que era sua secretária vindo avisar da chegada do chefe de redação do Profeta para que os dois tratassem dos termos do acordo. O homem vestiu o paletó, sentou-se na cadeira e esperou para começar a reunião.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"_**Ministério da Magia começa uma empreitada sem precedentes na história da Grã-Bretanha para dar fim a ameaça de Você-sabe-quem!"**_

Foi lendo essa manchete que Hermione cruzou a sala do retrato da Sra. Black enquanto ia para mais um café da manhã. No dia anterior o trio não tinha feito nenhum progresso na busca por um possível Horcrux na casa dos Black. Depois que Harry examinou a prataria e o quarto de Kreacher. Ron e Hermione percorreram toda a casa em busca de possíveis locais secretos e esconderijos. Encontraram alguns. Nenhum contendo o tão procurado objeto.

O grupo estava cada vez mais aflito, e em cada café da manhã, esperavam que Hermione lhes trouxessem mais notícias ruins.

Harry e Ron que esperavam por ela na cozinha, viraram imediatamente o rosto na direção da porta quando ouviram passos na escada. Hermione, entendendo o sinal, começou a falar.

- Sem ataques hoje. Pelos menos não nas primeiras páginas. Mas tenho a impressão de que o jornal... está estranho.

- O Profeta sempre teve um conteúdo meio duvidoso. - falou Harry com alguma amargura na voz. O garoto ainda se lembrava da campanha contra ele que o jornal fizera há alguns anos.

- Eu sei. Mas o que vamos ler? O Pasquim? - Ron deu uma pequena risada e foi na direção da menina. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e virou-se na direção do fogão.

- Hoje é seu dia de fazer o café da manhã, Mione. Quando vai nos deixar mandar cartas para Hogwarts pedindo que mandem a Winky?

O sorriso no rosto da garota se desfez e seu rosto assumiu feições severas.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que lembrar que quanto menos cartas mandarmos, mais difícil vai ser que nos encontrem!

Harry riu da bronca que o amigo tinha levado. Desde que Ron e Hermione tinham começado a namorar, as broncas tinham se tornado mais freqüentes. Ao que parecia, a garota tinha um certo gosto em tentar colocar alguma coisa na cabeça de Ron.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Mione. Hoje eu vou até Southport investigar uma coisa. Podemos mandar uma coruja de lá.

- Southport? - Perguntou Ron animado. - Alguma pista de um dos Horcruxes? Viu eles em algum tipo de sonho? Dividiu a mente com Você-sabe-quem de novo? Ou na...

- Não Ron! Não é um Horcrux! - Ao ser interrompido, Ron deixou os ombros caírem e fez uma nítida cara de desanimo.

- Você deveria estar procurando os Horcruxes, Harry.

- Eu sei, Mione. Eu sei! Acontece que eu não tenho idéia de onde possam estar. Essa é uma busca pessoal. Eu tenho o endereço de uma casa lá. Acho que é a casa onde Sirius foi morar depois que saiu daqui.

Ron e Hermione ficaram quietos. Trocaram alguns olhares e então Ron falou.

- Você nunca nos disse que sabia onde ficava a antiga casa de Sirius.

- Eu não sei. Talvez até esteja no testamento, é verdade. Mas não posso simplesmente ir até o Gringotes agora e pedir pra ver o testamento.

- Sgrimgeour ia ficar bastante feliz se você visitasse o Beco Diagonal.

- Com certeza iria. Principalmente se houvessem fotógrafos por lá. Eu não quero isso. - Harry respirou fundo e tirou do bolso da calça o pedaço de jornal que tinha achado no dia anterior.

- Achei isso no meio das coisas do Kreacher. Sei que ele e Sirius não se gostavam, mas penso que ele pode ter guardado isso antes da briga do Sirius com a mãe dele. É a única informação que eu tenho.

- Você sabe ao menos onde fica Southport?

Harry pareceu constrangido por não ter pesquisado no mapa aonde a cidade se encontrava. Na verdade nem tinha traçado um plano de viagem ainda. E podia dizer, já estava começando a se irritar com o tempo perdido nas viagens de trem.

- Bem..não. Mas como eu sei que vocês iam comigo de qualquer jeito, imaginei que um de vocês soubesse.

- Eu sei.

- Isso não surpreende. - falou Ron num tom zombeteiro. Talvez, pela primeira vez desde que tinham voltado. Hermione pareceu não ligar e continuou a explicação sobre as linhas de trem que passavam no local.

Pelos cálculos da garota, teriam que sair em no máximo duas horas para terem tempo de ir e voltar com o dia ainda claro.

A única parte boa dessas viagens era uma a qual Harry já começava a se acostumar, comer na rua. Era com muito gosto que o trio evitava cozinhar. Sempre que podiam comiam em algum restaurante trouxa. Até mesmo Ron já estava se acostumando.

Quando chegaram na cidade, Harry e os dois pegaram um táxi. Harry pensou em quanto estava gastando com suas viagens e refeições, e depois agradeceu pelo dinheiro bruxo ser muito mais valorizado do que o trouxa. Só não sabia quando iria poder trocar de novo.

Pediram para que o motorista parasse no início da rua Albaney. Os três foram andando pela rua e pararam entre o número 14 e 15. Ali, exprimida entre os muros das duas pequenas casas, uma casa meio torta erguia-se. Era simples, sem muito ornamento.

Ficaram observando por alguns minutos. Não era possível dizer se havia ou não moradores. Hermione tratou de olhar os trouxas enquanto Harry se aproximou da porta. Deu três leves batidas e esperou alguma resposta. Nenhum som.

Ron que não estava muito atrás, sinalizou para a varinha. Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares e a menina fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Harry pegou a varinha e tocou a maçaneta da porta.

Alohomora!

A porta se abriu para ele, e ele viu uma casa escura. Realmente não parecia haver ninguém na casa há anos, pois ela estava totalmente empoeirada. Havia algumas pequenas aranhas no local, mas foi por cavalheirismo que Ron se prontificou a substituir Hermione na calçada.

Harry conjurou alguma luz e percorreu os apertados corredores da casa. Havia apenas dois andares ali. Um deles tinha uma sala de estar empoeirada, uma cozinha visivelmente abandonada e um quarto de fundos. A escada que levava para o andar de cima rangia absurdamente a cada passo de Harry e ele pensou que seria impossível fazer silêncio.

O andar de cima também não era diferente. Um pequeno banheiro e um único quarto. Sem escritório ou coisa do tipo.

Porém, um grito de Hermione vindo do primeiro andar chamando seu nome fez o garoto pensar que aquela simples casa poderia oferecer algum perigo.

Ele desceu a escada aos pulos e quase topou com Ron que entrava apressado pela porta com a varinha em mãos. Harry repetiu o gesto e parou ao lado da porta. Olhou para o amigo que tinha feito o mesmo, contou mentalmente até três e se lançou para dentro do quarto escuro.

Hermione estava parada observando a postura de ataque que os dois mantinham contra ela.

- Estão loucos? - perguntou a menina com calma.

- Foi você que gritou, ora.. HARRY!

Harry ainda estava prestando atenção na escuridão do quarto e não entendia a empolgação na voz do amigo até virar seu rosto na mesma direção.

Coberta pela poeira de anos, uma imensa roda preta fazia-se visível. Um grande farol circular e guidões espaçados na cor prata. Harry circundou o veículo empasmecido. O moto tinha um enorme e confortável banco. Cano de descarga duplo. E, sob a poeira, um tom vermelho vinho.

- A..a.. a moto do Sirius! - exclamou Ron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

O trio decidiu permanecer mais algumas horas na casa. Despacharam Edwiges para Hogwarts com algumas cartas. Para McGonagall, Ginny, Neville e Luna. E apenas quando já passava das dez da noite, Harry e Ron começaram a limpar a moto. O serviço só acabou na primeira hora do dia seguinte.

Harry deu a partida na moto e acelerou pelo pequeno quarto, chocando-se contra a parede.

Ron riu enquanto Hermione soltava um pequeno grito.

- Acho melhor tentarmos lá fora! - falou o garoto recolocando os óculos no lugar.

Os meninos empurram a moto para a rua, que estava deserta àquela hora da noite e Harry deu a partida.

No começo, a moto recusava-se a sair do chão. Fazia tanto barulho que Hermione quase não conseguiu esconder a apreensão de que um trouxa os visse.

Foram necessários quase dez minutos para que Harry aprendesse a colocar a moto no ar. Quando se deu por satisfeito, e cedendo a Ron que insistia em pilotar também, ele deixou os amigos subirem. Acelerou forte e deixou a moto tomar altura.

- Acho que só vou sentir falta do calor dos vagões! - falou Ron apertando Hermione que estava a sua frente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Winky chegou uma semana depois a Grimauld Place. Junto com ela, uma carta.

"Caros garotos e garota,

Aproveito essa pequena correspondência para convidá-los a ingressar aquele nosso pequeno e seleto grupo cujo o qual o fundador nós todos tanto gostamos.

Porém, para isso, será necessário que vocês me façam uma visita. Dessa forma, podemos discutir a vinda de vocês para a nossa seleta equipe.

Espero-os no local de sempre, em dois dias, para as comemorações.

Sua amiga, M"

Apesar de todo o mistério, Harry logo conheceu a grafia solene das palavras. A professora McGonagall nunca tinha sido muito boa em disfarçar sua letra.

Ron e Hermione não estavam em casa. Na verdade, eles tinham começado a sair com mais freqüência desde que tinham voltado da casa de Sirius.

Harry não se importava. Pelo menos Ron tinha deixado pra trás o rosto tristonho de vez. Mas o garoto não podia negar que sentia falta da Ginny.

O rapaz passou o resto da tarde explicando a Winky quais seriam suas funções, dando uma noção do que eles costumavam comer e a todo instante a elfa respondia com determinação.

- Sim senhor, mestre Potter! Tudo será feito como o mestre manda!

- Winky, quero que saiba que ainda é uma elfa livre! Pode nos deixar se quiser. E receberá um salário.

- NÃO! - exclamou a elfa. - Winky não precisa de salário! Winky não quer deixar mestre Potter! Mestre Harry Potter acolheu Winky e tirou da vergonha no castelo. Dobby estava certo em dizer que Mestre Harry Potter é bom.

- Harry é bom sim, Winky. Mas não precisa chamá-lo de Mestre. - disse Hermione chegando na cozinha. A menina estava sozinha e tinha um alegre sorriso no rosto.

- Porque ao invés de salário, não damos pra você alguns presentes para que você possa se divertir enquanto não estiver trabalhando, o que acha?

Winky ficou muda, parecendo pensar na idéia por um tempo. Depois abriu um largo sorriso e concordou.

- É Winky gosta de presentes! Mas de salários não!

- Então receberá presentes. E não precisa chamar a nenhum de nós de Mestre.

- Sim, Mestra! - Winky levou a mão a boca, e em seguida ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a bater com a cabeça.

- Winky! PARE!

Sob as ordens dos dois, a elfa se levantou e pediu desculpas.

- Ó... Winky é uma tonta! Perdão! Perdão!

- Winky, nós te proibimos de se punir de qualquer forma, entendeu! Não queremos punições, castigos ou qualquer outra coisa nessa casa, ouviu bem?

- Sim Senhorita Granger.

- É.. senhorita Granger não é tão ruim, Mione. - Disse Harry rindo. - Obrigado Winky, pode ir.

A pequena elfa subiu para arrumar os demais andares e deixou os dois jovens na cozinha.

Por um tempo se fez silêncio. Hermione pegou o chaleiro e encheu de água, enquanto Harry ficava olhando.

- E então, se divertiram?

A menina pareceu ficar sem graça, porque continuou enchendo a água como se o amigo não tivesse feito pergunta alguma.

- Por que não deixa que a Winky faça o chá?

- Ela já tem muito trabalho. Acho que nenhum de nós fez a cama ou arrumou o quarto hoje.

- É verdade. Mas me diga, onde foi com o Ron?

- Fomos dar uma volta.

Harry revirou os olhos e caminhava na direção da saída quando a menina o chamou.

- Harry.. acha que.. Bem, daqui a dois dias, é natal.

Harry então contou da carta de McGonagall, do convite que ela havia feito para que eles entrassem na Ordem e para que passassem o natal em Hogwarts. A menina sorriu e respondeu visivelmente aliviada.

- Que bom, estava preocupada com o Ron. É bem.. o primeiro natal dele.. sozinho. Queria saber se tinha como irmos a Hogwarts encontrar Ginny ou os Gêmeos. Bem, vou contar pra ele!

Hermione saiu da cozinha deixando a água fervendo. Enquanto isso, um pensamento tomou a cabeça de Harry. Estava indo a Hogwarts mais vezes do que tinha imaginado. Seria difícil manter Ginny longe desse jeito.

Continua

N\A

Esse cap foi mais ligth. Não dá pra ficar matando gente a cada cap!rs Mas esperem que tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda.

Brigado pelos Reviews! Essa é minha primeira real tentativa no universo HP – descontando as que eu tive aconselhando as pessoas – e to me divertindo bastante.

Beijos e abraços pra todos!


	5. Chapter 5 Pedidos,Convites e Encontros

Capitulo 5

Reino Sombrio

Pedidos,Convites e Encontros

Severo Snape estava sentado em uma confortável e antiga cadeira. Apoiava os cotovelos na pesada mesa de madeira a sua frente e encarava com um certo grau de curiosidade o frasco que tinha diante os olhos.

- Eu fico com isso.

Snape levantou o rosto e seu olhar encontrou um bruxo mal vestido e sujo. Com cabelos desgrenhados e uma expressão amedrontada.

- São... são... seis galeões senhor.

Snape pareceu não se importar com o salgado preço pelo qual o homem cobrava. Sem alterar sua expressão, levantou-se da cadeira e colocou o objeto no bolso das vestes.

- Creio que não entendeu. Eu vou ficar com isso.

- Mas... mas...

Era de extrema prepotência que o ser a sua frente exigisse em continuar resmungando. Snape levantou o olhar e encarou-o por um misero segundo, e esse tempo foi o suficiente para o homem recolher suas coisas e deixar a sala apressado.

O mestre em poções então voltou a se sentar e tirou do bolso o objeto. Colocou-o de volta sob a mesa e ficou apreciando sua beleza.

x-x-x-x—x-x

- Então decidimos vir na moto do Sirius.- falou Harry despreocupado, enquanto esperava que sua sopa esfriasse um pouco.

- Vocês poderiam ter sido vistos! Ou ficar doentes!- a voz de Hagrid estava mais rouca que o normal. Na última semana o guarda-caça de Hogwarts, Guardião das Chaves e Diretor da Griffyndor tinha pego um forte resfriado. E usou isso como desculpa para acompanhar os garotos em uma seção de sopa quente com pão na cozinha do Castelo.

Harry duvidava que fosse encontrar a Diretora McGonagoll ainda essa noite. E não escondia que estava ansioso para encontrar o aconchego de uma cama quente no dormitório da torre norte.

- Usamos bastante casacos! E a moto tem um dispositivo de camuflagem.

- Jura!- perguntou Hagrid.- Quando, bem.. Quando Sirius me emprestou para levar você a casa dos seus tios, ele não me falou disso.

- Não podemos culpa-lo. Aquele não era um dia normal.- falou Hermione preferindo mudar o assunto da conversa. Desde que os três haviam estado em Godric's Hollow, Harry andava mais sensível quando se falava em seus pais.

- Bem crianças, acho que já falamos demais hoje! Vão, vão! É hora de dormir! O dia de amanhã promete ser longo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não fizeram objeções. Levantaram-se e seguiram o caminho para a torre norte.

Passaram pelo burburinho dos últimos quadros ainda acordados e não enfrentaram problemas com as escadas. Quando encararam o Retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione se adiantou e disse a senha que Hagrid havia lhe entregado.

- Saco de Batata! Sabe Harry, eu não sei se você deveria ir procurar a Gina hoje. Já são duas da manhã.- a garota abriu a boca num enorme bocejo e se voltou para os amigos.- Algumas pessoas tem que dormir.

- Eu acho que você tem razão. Dá pra esperar até amanhã.- Harry se dirigia a escada, quando notou que seu amigo estava muito quieto. Olhou para trás e viu Rony e Hermione se encarando. Conversavam entre sussurros e o garoto preferiu não falar nada. Ou quase nada.

- Tenta não fazer barulho quando for pro quarto.

Hermione riu. Mais das orelhas vermelhas de vergonha do namorado do que da piada do amigo. Era bom quebrar o clima de vez em quando.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Carter Hall sempre gostava de ir para o trabalho ouvindo música. Naquela fria manhã de dezembro, quase véspera de natal, as rádios aproveitavam para desenterrar velhas músicas dos Beatles e outras bandas dos anos setenta que ele tanto gostava.

Carter ainda não tinha decidido o que ia dar para sua esposa. Estava em dúvida entre um par de brincos ou um anel que ela tinha lhe falado na última vez que tinham saído pra jantar.

Esperava poder fazer as compras depois da reunião que tinha as onze da manhã com um grupo de investidores estrangeiros, na empresa aonde trabalhava.

Mas antes de chegar lá, precisava superar o engarrafamento de Londres. As pontes sempre acordavam engarrafadas.

Carter baixou o vidro e deu graças a Deus por seu carro ter aquecedor, a neve que caía do lado de fora deixava o ar extremamente frio. Olhou o engarrafamento que o esperava e voltou pra dentro. Com o vidro fechado, preferiu não acender um cigarro e por isso continuou cantando.

Carter nunca soube o que lhe atingiu. Não viu os cabos de sustentação da ponte se partirem ou o asfalto sob seu carro rachar. Só percebeu o que se passava quando o carro a sua frente explodiu, lançando um pedaço do pára-choque em sua direção.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry tinha acordado bastante disposto naquele dia. Era véspera de Natal, e Hogwarts estava toda decorada para a festa. Pinheiros enfeitavam os pilares do Salão Principal. Estavam decorados com imensas bolas brilhantes das mais variadas cores,

A neve caía brilhando até pouco acima das cabeças dos estudantes, para depois se amontoar nas laterais do salão, em montes de neve prateada. Estrelas cadentes cruzavam o teto a cada meia hora. E havia também um grande boneco de neve que dançava pelo salão, cantarolando temas natalinos.

Harry foi direto ao encontro de Gina na mesa dos alunos, e notou que Rony e Hermione ainda não estavam lá. Sentou ao seu lado e beijou-lhe rápido. Depois se virou para a mesa e pegou pra comer um pedaço de pão.

- Sentiu saudades?

Harry riu da namorada e pegou em sua mão.

- É. Não consegui agüentar ver seu irmão e Hermione trocando beijos o tempo todo enquanto eu ficava sozinho naquela casa.

- Ah! Então só veio aqui por que se sentiu carente!- Gina puxou a mão de volta e ergueu o nariz fingindo não prestar atenção em Harry.

- Não é isso. A Diretora me mandou uma carta.

- A Diretora te mandou uma carta! Quando disse que tinha que sair da escola pra ir atrás de Voldemort, eu já achei estranho. Mas voltar por causa da Diretora? Harry, querido, se vai me trair escolha uma garota bonita pelo menos.

Harry riu, e lançou um olhar rápido pela mesa de alunos.- Romilda Vane?

A careta de Gina foi instantânea. Veio tão rapidamente quanto o tapa que ela deu no braço do garoto.

- Eu posso ser mais perigosa que Voldemort, Senhor Potter.

- Eu não duvidaria!- falou Rony rindo ao se aproximar dos dois. Ele e Hermione vinham de mãos dadas, e se sentaram em frente a Harry e Gina.

- Ficou bonita a decoração. Eles estão se empenhando esse ano.

- Tem razão Mione. Acho que tão tentando aproveitar a data pra, bem... relaxar um pouco.- Logo após de dizer isso, Rony se esticou sobre a mesa para alcançar uma cesta de pães que estava mais distante.- Alguma idéia de que horas ela vai falar com a gente, Harry?

- Nenhuma. Ainda não encontrei a McGonagall hoje.

- O que houve?- perguntou Gina.

- A Diretora nos chamou para ingressar na Ordem. Veja bem, agora que estamos fora da escola, e com a missão que temos pela frente, não tem porque não nos juntarmos ao grupo.

- Hermione tem razão. Por isso viemos pra cá. Não foi pra te trocar por ela ou coisa parecida, viu!

Gina riu de Harry.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Já havia se tornado um hábito passar todo o tempo que tinha disponível encarando o pequeno retrato que tinha em sua mesa. Diferente dos demais, aquele em especial se mexia. E embora isso o incomodasse no começo de sua carreira, agora já tomava aquele rosto inquieto como rotineiro. Chegava a falar com ele em alguns momentos.

- O Senhor Ministro da Magia.- falou o retrato. Há mais de um ano que ele não ouvia esse aviso. Desde então, acostumara-se a ver sua lareira coberta de poeira com as visitas do emissário dos "bruxos" Cornelius Fudge, mas visitas do outro Ministro eram raras. E preocupantes.

Uma luz verde acompanhada de muita fumaça anunciou a chegada do homem, que saiu da lareira com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Senhor Ministro.

- Senhor Ministro.- respondeu o anfitrião, cortez. Rufus Sgrimour parecia mais cansado e abatido do que na primeira vez que se viram. E se possível, mais arrogante também.

- Infelizmente, como já deve saber, as pontes de Londres foram atacadas hoje.

- Eu sei.

- Todas elas.

- Eu sei.

- Bem, um dos motivos de eu estar aqui é avisa-lo de que o ataque foi realizado por seguidores de Você-sabe-quem.

- Eu sei.- falou o Ministro como se fosse alguma novidade. Já fazia algum tempo que coisas estranhas vinham acontecendo. E não tinha sido difícil pra ele juntar de quem era a culpa.

- Ainda não conseguiram prende-lo?

- Não. Sinceramente, nem sabemos como encontra-lo.

- Esse homem matou centenas de pessoas essa manhã. E o senhor me diz que não sabem como encontra-lo!

- Trouxas.

- O que!- perguntou o Ministro aturdido.

- Ele matou centenas de trouxas.

O ministro já havia ouvido aquelas palavras antes. Com aquele mesmo ar de arrogância, como se não ser bruxo fosse uma ofensa. Estava cheio daquilo. Estava cheio de pessoas estranhas matando pelas ruas. Pelas suas ruas! O seu POVO!

Deixando de lado toda a compostura que tinha, saiu de trás da mesa e com a mão no pescoço do bruxo, prendeu-o contra a parede.

- Eu estou cansado de ser tratado como inferior.

Rufus soltou-se da mão do Ministro, e sacou a varinha.

- Faça isso de novo, e Você-sabe-quem terá um trouxa a menos para matar! Por Merlin, homem, é louco?

O Ministro recuou até sua mesa e abriu uma das gavetas, viu a caixa de couro preto que havia ali e voltou a fecha-la.

- Não veio aqui apenas me avisar, veio?

- Não. Vim contar que pedimos ajuda. Enviamos um pedido de ajuda a Corte Internacional de Bruxos e dentro de alguns dias bruxos de todo o mundo estarão chegando à Inglaterra.

- Quantos? Aonde eles vão ficar? Não quero vocês andando pelas minhas ruas!

Rufus ignorou a ameaça. O que um trouxa poderia fazer contra ele? Mesmo assim ele tirou uma lista do bolso e leu sem emoção cada uma das cidades que estava ali.

- Vamos hospedar alguns na sede de nosso ministério. Outros vão ficar hospedados em diversos pontos do país. Royal Tunbridge, Oxford, St. Ives, Morpeth, Hereford, Carliste. Dunbar, Dumfries, Paisley e Aberdeen na Escócia. Cardif, Caernarfon, Lampeter, Haverfordwest e Harlech em Gales.

O primeiro Ministro ficou impressionado com a quantidade de cidades que constava na lista. Não sabia ao certo, era algo em torno de treze ou catorze cidades em todo o Reino Unido.

- Você vai..avisar aos outros líderes?

- Aconselho que tirem sua Rainha daqui.

O ministro passou a mão no rosto, tentando aliviar a dor de cabeça que um simples pensamento naquele assunto lhe trazia.

- Mudar a rainha? Isso vai..

- Eu tenho que ir.

Rufus entrou na lareira, tirou do bolso um pó estranho e uma forte luz verde tomou a sala. Deixando o Ministro sozinho com o quadro que se mexia.

- Espero que vocês resolvam logo suas confusões.

x-x-x-x-x-x

- Então a nova sede da Ordem fica em Hogwarts? Na Sala Precisa!- perguntou o garoto enquanto ajeitava seus óculos. Junto com ele, Rony e Hermione tinham sido convidados para uma reunião na Sala Precisa logo depois do almoço.

Estavam lá Remus Lupin acompanhado de Tonks, com os cabelos em verde vivo, sentados lado a lado. A professora McGonagall, com seu ar severo, sentada numa cadeira no centro da sala. Alastor Moody, que andava de um lado para o outro checando uma série de objetos para detectar a presença de inimigos. Rúbeo Hagrid, que sorria alegremente ao lado da diretora.

Era triste ver que o grupo tinha sido reduzido a meia dúzia de pessoas. Harry e Rony caminharam um pouco pela sala, enquanto Hermione foi direto se sentar.

- Bem vindos, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Não vou tomar o tempo de vocês fazendo um discurso do que é certo ou do que é errado. Vocês sabem porque estão aqui. E querem estar aqui tanto quanto cada um de nós. Por isso os chamei a Hogwarts, para convida-los a ingressar na Ordem da Fênix.

Harry olhou para Rony e depois para Hermione logo depois. A menina tinha um rosto contraído em dúvida, e seu amigo não era diferente. Rony tinha uma expressão séria, e se lançou na direção de Harry.

- Pode deixar Ron, Diretora McGonagall, membros da Ordem, quando Dumbledore passou a mim as informações de como deter Voldemort, ele fez isso sob a promessa de que os únicos que saberiam seriam Rony e Hermione. Sinto, mas não posso revelar.

O clima na sala pesou no instante em que Harry terminou de falar. Hagrid se remexeu na cadeira. Tonks apertou a mão de Lupin e Moody deixou de lado seus aparelhos para prestar atenção no garoto.

- Harry, acho que você deveria pensar com mais calma.

- Eu já pensei, professor.- Ele falava com calma, e bastante sério.- Vamos manter o segredo. Mas aceito toda e qualquer ajuda que a Ordem puder oferecer. Trabalhamos pelo mesmo ideal.

Diferente dos demais, Minerva não reagiu mal quando Harry negou seu pedido. A professora expressou um ligeiro sorriso em sua face severa, e deixou que o garoto seguisse falando.

- Não podemos fazer tudo sozinhos. Precisamos pesquisar. Precisamos de Hogwarts. Não quero sair daqui sem ter certeza de que poderemos voltar.

Minerva se levantou e ao fazer isso ela chamou para si toda atenção da sala. Os professores fixaram os olhares nela. Hermione se encolheu na cadeira e Rony chegou a fazer uma pequena careta. Porém, Harry permaneceu impassível.

- Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore estaria orgulhoso de você, Harry. Terá todo o apoio que precisar. Hogwarts está a sua disposição, e a Ordem da Fênix disposta a ajudar.

Hermione lançou um rápido olhar para Harry e viu que o amigo sorria. Rony tinha no rosto um sorriso meio idiota de quem não tinha entendido muita coisa, Tonks compartilhava o sorriso. Moody tinha voltado para suas bugigangas e Hagrid ainda parecia sem entender nada. Lupin sorriu para Harry enquanto McGonagall se adiantava.

A mulher pousou a mão em um dos ombros de Harry e o acompanhou até a porta.

- Fico feliz que tenha feita essa opção.

Lupin se adiantou até o grupo e cumprimentou Harry.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry fez uma pequena careta e continuou andando até parar próximo ao leito rochoso do lago congelado, apanhar uma pedra e atirar.

- Não acho que o quadro de Dumbledore possa me ajudar. Nem creio que ele tenha deixado algum registro na penseira. Acho que já saberíamos se ele tivesse feito isso. Acho que o jeito é descobrirmos por nós mesmos.

- Mas pra isso precisamos de algumas pistas, né?- falou Rony repetindo o gesto do amigo, e depois checando se suas luvas continuavam limpas.- E nós não temos nenhuma. Sabemos quem é R.A.B., mas não fazemos idéia de pra onde ele levou o Horcrux que tinha.

- Eu andei pensando em conversarmos com Mundungus Fletcher.

- Você está louco, Harry! Ele está em Azkaban.

- Eu sei. Eu sei. Mas pensei que podia negociar com o Ministro. Eu faço o que ele quer e ele me dá uma audiência com Flethcer.

Rony parou para pensar por um segundo, abaixou-se para apanhar outra pedra e tacar no lago, e voltou a falar.

- Por que acha que ele te diria alguma coisa? Você ainda é uma negação em Oclumência, lembra?

Harry fez uma careta. Rony fez o mesmo. Então os dois começaram a recuar de volta para o banco onde as meninas estavam sentadas.

- Eu queria ter aprendido aquilo, sabia? Acho que teríamos tido um pouco menos de problema.

- Sei não. Acho que vo..vol..você-sabe-quem teria arranjado outro meio pra nos atrair para o Ministério.

Harry deu de ombros e ficou pensando em como desejava poder ter fechado a mente naquela noite, e ter impedido a morte de Sirius.

Rony logo ficou quieto também. Provavelmente tinha lembrado dos pais. E sempre que isso acontecia, as expressões do rosto do garoto sumiam e seu humor murchava.

- O Espelho!- falou Rony animado, fazendo com que Harry deixasse cair a pedra que tinha em sua mão.

- Que espelho, Ron? Já disse que tentei contatar o Espelho que Sirius me deu, mas não tive resposta.

- Não esse espelho. Aquele que a gente vê o que queremos. Aquele com nome complicado.

- Ojesed! Como vai... OS HORCRUXES! Ron, você é um gênio!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Há seis anos Harry tinha esquecido a combinação de escadas e corredores que o levariam até a sala ladeada por uma armadura onde ele tinha, uma vez encontrado, o fabuloso Espelho de Ojesed.

Seguindo pelos corredores, Harry subiu e desceu escadas que trocavam de lugar até conseguir achar a sala depois de mais de uma hora de procura.

O garoto não tinha certeza se o Espelho ainda estaria ali. Na verdade a última vez que o tinha visto tinha sido na sala do alçapão. No final do desafio da Pedra Filosofal. Seria bastante sorte se Dumbledore tivesse trazido o espelho para sua antiga sala.

Harry deu sorte, o espelho, que se estendia até o teto da sala, estava coberto por um enorme pano branco. Puxou a proteção e parou diante o espelho.

O garoto respirou fundo, deu um passo a frente e levantou os olhos. E encarou a imagem.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Voldemort levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado e foi caminhando até a pequena janela encravada na pedra. Estava em um antigo castelo medieval.

- Sabe qual é o mal da Romênia, Peter? O clima. Não tem o ar de Londres. Não tem aquela atmosfera culta. E sabe, acho que até os trouxas de Londres são melhores que os daqui.- o homem baixinho contorceu fazendo uma careta quando seu mestre se aproximou dele para pegar a taça de vinho que ele trazia na bandeja.

- Sabe, Peter, acho que quero voltar pra Londres. E quero agora.


	6. Chapter 6 Garras Douradas

Capitulo Seis:

Harry olhando o espelho

Os olhos de Harry levantaram lentamente até encontrar seu reflexo diante deles. Verdes, brilhantes. Ressaltados pelo contorno dos óculos. O garoto encarava sua imagem diante o enorme espelho que era guardado na sala ladeada por uma armadura.

A sua frente ele via seu próprio reflexo. Porém, diferente das primeiras vezes que tinha estado ali há seis anos atrás, não via seus pais e demais parentes acenando para ele. Via Voldemort. Lord Voldemort caído a seus pés. E tinha Gina a seu lado. Ele havia obtido a vitória e agora o mundo era livre daquele detestável bruxo.

Harry piscou rápido quando percebeu que aquela não era a visão que desejava ver. Talvez fosse, no fundo de seu coração (que meigo), mas quando tinha entrado ali, esperava se ver com um mapa de onde se encontravam os outros Horcruxes (duh! Só ele achou q o espelho ia dar um mapa! Agora, detalhe, o espelho mostra o q ele quer ver, não significa que mostrará a verdade, heim!).

Por um momento levou a mão ao bolso da calça. Podia, por sorte, ocorrer o mesmo que havia ocorrido com a Pedra Filosofal. (duh! Só o lesado do harry mesmo) Mas seu bolso estava totalmente vazio.

Tornou a olhar para o espelho, esperando agora ter a sua frente uma nova imagem. Porém, continuava a ver Voldermot caído a seus pés.

Ele sentiu um pouco de raiva de si. E mais ainda de Voldemort. Afastou-se do espelho e tornou a se aproximar. Mantinha os olhos fechados e repetia para si seu próprio mantra "O camafeu, a taça, a cobra, algo de Gryffindor ou Ravenclaw". Abriu mais uma vez os olhos e nada diferente apareceu.

Harry se afastou cabisbaixo e saiu da sala. Do lado de fora, Rony, Hermione e Gina o esperavam ansiosos.

E então! Pra onde vamos!

Não achei nada Ron. Só vi Voldemort caído aos meus pés. Derrotado.

Não é um desejo tão ruim assim, é? perguntou Hermione, pensativa. Ela lançou um olhar na direção do interior da sala, e em seguida voltou a prestar atenção nos seus amigos.

Então foi isso que você viu? Cara... esse espelho é estranho!

Pelo menos eu tava lá! falou Gina animada, fazendo com que Rony lançasse um constrangido olhar de repreensão para ela. Harry e Hermione preferiram rir do amigo.

Logo em seguida Hermione deixou de lado o sorriso e entrou na sala. Deixando os garotos e Gina conversando no corredor.

Eu vou tentar de novo mais tarde. E amanhã, se for preciso. Vou continuar tentando até esse espelho se convencer de que o que eu mais quero é encontrar os Horcruxes.

Essa noite não! falou Rony. Hoje é véspera de Natal. Vai ter o maior banquete no Salão Principal. Acho que dá pra esperar, não? o garoto abriu um enorme sorriso, e Harry fez que sim com a cabeça.

Hermione não demorou a sair. E logo depois de Rony entrar, o ruivo saiu com um sorriso murcho no rosto.

Nada...

Gina ainda tentou tirar alguma informação dos três.

Eu já fui usada por Voldemort. Talvez eu consiga mais resultados.

Hermione e Rony não opinaram. Mas Harry se mostrou contrário a passar informações pra garota. Por isso, sem ter obtido êxito algum, o quarteto caminhou de volta para o Salão Comunal da Gryffindor discutindo animadamente a festa de natal que estava por vir.

Todos os presentes haviam sido avisados de que o Salão Principal seria aberto para a comemoração do Natal às dez horas da noite.

Quinze minutos antes, Harry havia terminado de se arrumar. Não tinha muitas opções entre as roupas de sua mala, e foi obrigado a vestir jeans e uma grossa camisa de botões azul bebê. Rony não estava muito diferente. A não ser pela cor de sua camisa, verde claro. Os dois desceram até o salão principal e jogaram-se em alguns puffs vazios enquanto esperavam suas companhias.

Eu ainda não consigo entender porque o Espelho não mostrou o que eu queria.

Nem eu. Ele devia mostrar o mapa pra você. Dizer como chegar nos locais e como acabar com os feitiços (espelho ninja! Eu quero um desses pra mim!).

E onde o Voldemort tá se escondendo. (eu juro q eu li "onde voldemort está escondedenho" hauhauahauhauha)

Você pode evitar falar o nome D'ele quando as meninas não estiverem por perto? Eu... bem... eu não gosto muito.

Harry lançou um olhar desconfiado para o amigo. Já havia se acostumado a dizer o nome de seu inimigo desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Posso pensar. U-no-poo é uma maneira mais simples de falar. Ou "Voldinho",(\o/) se você preferir. Te agrada mais?

Voldinho? perguntou Rony rindo um pouco.

É só você pensar nele como um cara maluco. Ele tem cara de cobra. Nem devíamos levá-lo a sério.

Ele é um cara de cobra que matou meus pais.

O sorriso que Harry tinha no rosto se desfez automaticamente. Ele fez uma careta e passou a mão sobre o ombro de Rony. Não falou nada dessa vez. Apenas permaneceu ali do seu lado.

Para sua sorte, Hermione e Gina logo desceram a escada que levava para o corredor do dormitório das meninas.

Harry cutucou Rony e o garoto levantou os olhos, encarando sua namorada.

Hermione e Gina vestiam belos vestidos de festa preto. A morena usava o seu sob um casaco da mesma cor. O vestido tinha grosas alças e quase nenhum decote, cobrindo todo o colo da garota. Descia rente à cintura até abrir-se em uma bela saia.

O casaco era de um tecido mais grosso. Tinha o corte de uma jaqueta e caía bem sobre sua roupa. A garota optara por usar um par de brincos verdes e um batom leve. A maquiagem acompanhava a mesma discrição.

O vestido de Gina era mais simples. Descia quase reto, junto ao corpo sendo amarrado por uma faixa na cintura. Ressaltando assim os seios da menina, mas sem mostrá-los.

As finas alças de tecido de tom pastel passava quase despercebida por seus ombros brancos. Mas fazia um lindo contraste com seus cabelos vermelhos presos em um coque. Usava brincos de um material similar a perolas e pouca maquiagem.

Estamos prontas! disse Gina animada, indo apressada na direção de Harry. O garoto se levantou para beija-la, enquanto Hermione ia ao encontro de seu namorado.

Está tudo bem?

Rony olhou para ela com um sorriso meio forçado, e respondeu na voz mais tranqüila que conseguiu.

Sim.

Os quatro saíram do Salão Comunal da Gryffindor e no caminho para a festa encontraram com Nevile e Luna. Seguiram juntos até a festa de natal.

x-x-x-x-x-x

O som estridente da campainha fez com que Harry passasse a prestar atenção. Seus olhos estavam doendo e ele ainda estava com sono e sofrendo do efeito do vinho tomado na ceia de natal.

As dobradiças de metal rangeram quando a pesada porta de madeira de lei abriu-se lentamente. A maçaneta dourada, bem trabalha, inclinou para a direita e uma mão gasta pela idade saiu da escuridão que aquela porta defendia.

Um rosto inchado e tão pálido, que as veias saltavam à face. Suas feições eram rígidas exceto pelos olhos, de vivo brilho, escondidos atrás de um par de óculos redondos.

O homem tinha um bigode encorpado, com grande curvatura. Esbranquiçados. Seus cabelos eram ralos, e tinham a mesma forma pontiaguda do bigode.

Ele vestia uma roupa engraçada, praticamente um pijama listrado em azul, amarelo e branco. E em uma de suas mãos havia uma grande caneca de bebida.

Ora, ora, meu jovem! Você demorou! A voz do homem era ao mesmo tempo dócil e assustadora. Harry piscou os olhos. Não lembrava de ter marcado algum encontro. Tão pouco de conhecer aquele senhor que o recepcionava.

Com a mão, o homem puxou o garoto para dentro da escuridão da casa, e fechou a porta em seguida.

Venha comigo! Venha comigo! a euforia do homem era inexplicável, mas ele praticamente saltitava pelos corredores escuros da grande casa em que estavam.

A casa era extremamente mobiliada. Na opinião de Harry, mobiliada até demais. Passaram por uma escrivaninha atulhada de papéis. Um armário de prataria empoeirado. Coberto de teias de aranhas e vidros sujos.

Duas cadeiras sem forros estavam ladeadas por um vaso com a borda rachada. Além de um porta-guarda-chuva, onde vassouras eram empilhadas.

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor, deixando para trás uma série de portas fechadas. Archotes com chamas vacilantes mal iluminavam o caminho.

Harry ainda não sabia porque estava ali. Mas não exitava em seguir seu atarracado anfitrião. Não até passar por um espelho encardido e encontrar refletido ali um rosto diferente. Um rosto de feições similares a de uma cobra. De uma estranha beleza e astúcia. De cabelos bem arrumados e olhos negros com um brilho quase maligno.

O jovem se jogou para o lado e bateu desajeitado contra um relógio de parede, que fez grande barulho ao ser tocado. O velho senhor virou-se depressa, lançando um olhar repreensivo contra o jovem.

Senhor Riddle! Não veio aqui quebrar meus pertences! Veio aqui recolher um item, E APENAS ISSO!

A bebida e a raiva tinham deixado o pálido rosto do anfitrião vermelho. Seus pequenos olhos tentavam encontrar espaço entre as bochechas gordas e as sobrancelhas.

Me... me... Me desculpe! Harry não teve tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo. Estava no corpo de Tom Riddle, isso ele sabia. Mas não sabia o motivo. Ou quando e onde. Antes que pudesse dar seqüência aos pensamentos a voz do velho senhor encheu o ambiente, trazendo a atenção de Harry de volta.

Não peça desculpas, garoto idiota! Venha comigo! mais uma vez o velho puxou Harry pela mão e os dois seguiram à passos rápidos até uma porta, logo depois de uma escada de madeira escura.

O velho largou a caneca com a fedorenta bebida que tomava numa pequena mesa, não muito longe da porta. Tirou a varinha das vestes e sussurrou algumas palavras que Harry não entendeu. Tornou a guardar a varinha e então limpou as mãos no pijama.

Limpe as mãos! disse em tom austero. O garoto obedeceu de imediato, e começou a limpar as mãos na roupa que usava.

Se...Senhor, aonde mesmo está me levando?

O velho pareceu não ligar para a pergunta. Girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou com cuidado em uma sala oval. Os quatro archotes que iluminavam a sala, desenhavam uma cruz amarelada no piso de pedra escura. No centro da sala um altar de mármore branco, detalhado em ouro, exibia uma grande águia dourada.

Aqui está, garoto! A maior relíquia que um bruxo poderia sonhar. Está vendo essa águia, garoto? É romana! Romana! Os pais da lógica, garoto! Os pais da sabedoria! Veio para a Inglaterra quando eles trouxeram luz a nossa civilização bárbara. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, meu filho, não sei como vocês são capazes de saudar Merlim. Ele lutou contra eles! Queria mantê-los afastados de nós! Um tolo! É o que eu digo! Um tolo!

Harry ignorou as falas do homem. Com certeza era um velho bêbado defendendo seus ideais, nada que devesse se levar em consideração. Mas a peça dourada que tinha a sua frente não. Era algo realmente bonito.

Uma água de ouro extremamente detalhada. Tinha o bico fino, em curva. Ameaçador. Suas feições eram fechadas. Para inspirar medo aos adversários. As garras sobre o pedestal demonstravam a força com que se agarrava a suas conquistas. De peito estufado e asas abertas mostrando que não teriam medo de enfrentar quem quer que fosse. Era o símbolo do Império Romano. Era o Símbolo da Ravenclaw.

Na mesma hora o garoto soube do que se tratava. Apenas Rowena Ravenclaw, uma admiradora da sabedoria do civilizado povo Romano, teria escolhido o símbolo de sua casa o mesmo usado pelo Império.

Tinha aprendido pouco sobre eles em EDT. Na verdade, conhecia-os mais de irritantes documentários que Tio Valter o obrigava a assistir durante as férias.

Harry andou na direção da águia e ameaçou toca-la. Lançou um olhar para o gorducho senhor que o guiava. O homem não fez objeção. Apenas lançou um olhar lacônico em direção ao artefato.

Cuide bem dela. Está na família a gerações.

O garoto não soube exatamente o que fazer. Sua primeira intenção era pegar o artefato e levar para algum lugar. Mas aquele não era ele. Era Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle tomando posse de um dos artefatos dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Uma das misteriosas peças que faltavam. Harry fixou o olhar na águia de ouro, tentando gravar todos os seus detalhes, até a águia crescer enormemente.

Ela lançou um rugido esganiçado que fez Harry saltar para trás. O garoto resvalou a mão no bolso da calça e percebeu que estava desarmado. A águia dourada tornou a dar mais um rugido e saiu do pedestal, lançando seu bico na direção de Harry.

O garoto abaixou-se e rolou no chão. Quando levantou, seus olhos vislumbraram um novo ambiente. Não estava mais no mal iluminado salão oval onde a águia de ouro romana, relíquia da família de Rowena Ravenclaw ficava guardada. Estava próximo a um desfiladeiro de grama escura. Tendo atrás de si um céu tempestuoso.

O garoto esboçou alguns passos para trás, enquanto a águia tomava altura e virava-se para lançar-se contra Harry, com as garras prontas para fatiar-lhe a carne.

Mais uma vez Harry se abaixou a tempo de manter-se vivo. Respirou fundo e levantou-se num pulo, quando sentiu o chão sob seus pés ruir-se em enormes fendas.

Ele então voltou na direção do precipício e torceu para que a águia lhe desse espaço para fugir mais uma vez.

A ave de ouro retornou na sua direção. Bico aberto. Garras a postos.

Harry soltou um grito de dor quando sentiu as afiadas garras de metal penetraram em sua barriga. A águia logo o levou na direção da boca e projetou seu fino bico mirando a cicatriz.

Harry gritou e se remexeu (eu me remexo muito! MUITO!). O garoto babava muito e, ao perceber que estava em seu quarto, jogou-se para o lado da cama e caiu. Batendo com a cabeça no chão e desmaiando em seguida.

Gina acordou desesperada. Assustada. Vestiu rápido o robe e correu até a porta e gritou para que seu irmão e Hermione viessem até o quarto onde estavam.

Quando Madame Ponfrey chegou, Harry já tinha voltado a si. Estava pálido e com os olhos fundos. Já havia, desesperadamente, conferido sua barriga uma dúzia de vezes. Mas ainda não se convencia de que os ferimentos não tinham sido reais.

Você não devia ter bebido tanto vinho no jantar, menino.

Por mais que a enfermeira insistisse que era esse o motivo, Harry sabia o que na verdade acontecera. Havia estado na mente de Voldemort. Tinha testemunhado como ele conseguira a Relíquia da Ravenclaw.

Eu só não sei aonde está. disse ele desanimado aos amigos, depois que ela finalmente deixou-os entrar.

Não adianta procurar agora. São três da manhã. disse Ronald tentando não bocejar muito, dentro de seu pijama mal abotoado.

Hermione tinha sido mais cuidadosa e usara algum tempo para vestir um robe por cima de sua roupa de dormir.

Rony tem razão, Harry. Você tem que descansar um pouco agora. Quem sabe dormir não vai te fazer bem? E você tem que deixar a Gina entrar. Ela está tão assustada quanto você.

Harry fez uma careta. Deixar a namorada afastada não era uma decisão fácil de se tomar.

Não é escolha minha, Mione. Quanto menos gente souber, melhor. Você sabe disso.

Eu sei. Você sabe. Mas francamente, bem ou mal, a Gina não parece concordar muito com a idéia de ser deixada pra trás.

Mas foi idéia dela.

Ela teria dito qualquer coisa para te deixar mais tranqüilo. Mas se você acha que as visitas regulares a Hogwarts...

Mione, agora não! interferiu Rony. A garota então fechou a cara e ajeitou seu robe.

Você vai ficar bem, Harry? perguntou ela, com uma certa frieza na voz. E o garoto respondeu no mesmo tom. "Vou"

Então vou voltar pra cama. Ginny, gritou ela pode vir.

Hermione abriu a cortina do cubículo e deixou os garotos sozinhos.

O que deu nela? perguntou Harry enquanto se esticava na cama para alcançar os óculos na mesa de cabeceira.

Não sei ao certo... As vezes eu não entendo muito bem ela.

Harry! exclamou a menina ruiva se jogando nos braços do namorado. Isso é pra você aprender, quando eu disser, CHEGA, é porque realmente você vai parar.

Mas eu não bebi demais! Voc...

Eu não estava falando do vinho. sussurrou a menina, com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry ficou sem graça enquanto a ruiva ria da situação. Os dois se beijaram em seguida e nenhum dos dois percebeu Rony sair em silêncio e fechar a cortina.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Londres foi, durante séculos, a capital do mundo civilizado. Suas ruelas estreitas e mal iluminadas eram palco de inúmeros romances e aventuras. Prato cheio para autores do início do Século XX. Porém,como toda grande cidade secular, Londres é repleta de becos escuros e sombrios. Vielas fétidas que escondem, mesmo sob o mais alto Sol, suas imundices sobre a constante penumbra e uma névoa que se recusa a se dissipar.

Os olhos fundos do homem que percorria apressado aquele tortuoso caminho, não pareciam se incomodar com a escuridão. Sua respiração estava pesada e o homem mal conseguia ver três metros a sua frente, mesmo que sua varinha estivesse levantada, apontada para frente, guiando seu caminho.

O homem andou pelas pedras de paralelepípedo, tentando manter-se em pé sobre a lama escura criada da mistura entre neve e excrementos. Parou em frente a uma pesada porta de ferro e examinou-a com a varinha.

A mão bateu apressada contra o metal, que fez um som surdo, seguido pelo ranger das fechaduras se movendo.

Está atrasado. disse o rosto magro que apareceu na abertura.

O homem que esperava do lado de fora nada falou. Guardou a varinha no bolso da veste e buscou abrigo, não contra o frio ou a chuva que caía fina naquela madrugada de inverno. Mas para escapar de qualquer olhar curioso.

x-x-x-x-x-

Você tem certeza que quer tentar agora? Quer dizer, você acabou de sair da Ala Hospitalar. Madame Ponfrey mandou você descansar.

Gina, a Madame Ponfrey manda qualquer um descansar. Na verdade, acho que ela se sente muito solitária na enfermaria. Prende qualquer um lá na primeira oportunidade.

Não seja bobo, Harry.

O som animado da conversa inundava os corredores gelados de Hogwarts. Seguidos de perto por Rony e Hermione (que preferiam não se meter no assunto, reservando-se há muitas risadas apenas), Harry e Gina debatiam a extrema vontade do garoto de encontrar o Espelho de Ojesed.

O Rony pode comprovar que eu estou certo. Lembra da vez em que ela nos prendeu aqui só porque tínhamos deixado derramar Sangue de Gafanhoto Verde da Libéria na mesa? Ela disse que podia ser contagioso. Nos prendeu aqui por dois dias!

O! A Enfermaria estava vazia. A mulher só faltava se oferecer para nos levar ao banheiro.

Graças a Deus ela não pensou nisso.

Tem certeza, Potter? falou Hermione com um tom quase sombrio na voz. Desbancando para a gargalhada no instante seguinte.

Os quatro seguiram até o corredor onde o Espelho ficava guaradado. Não era protegido por nenhum sistema complexo de segurança. Na verdade, não era protegido por coisa alguma.

O grupo ainda ria e conversava alegremente quando chegou ao local. E a imagem da armadura que ladeava a porta fez com que o murmurinho se extinguisse. Harry lançou um sorriso sem graça para os companheiros e girou a maçaneta. Hermione entrou logo atrás e fechou a porta.

Espere, Harry.

O garoto se virou. Sem fingir muita surpresa por estar sendo abordado pela amiga. Na verdade, já imaginava o assunto.

Ela não pode continuar sem saber. falou Hermione com uma cara zangada. Harry primeiro pensou como responder. Depois imaginou se Hermione pararia se não respondesse. Mas logo se deu conta que aquela não era uma opção válida.

Ela não pode ficar pra traz sabendo de tudo.

Então não a deixemos pra trás.

Não podemos leva-la. Você sabe disso.

Não podemos ou você não quer? É confortável ter Gina só nos fins de semana. Passar os dias em aventuras e vim ver a namorada quando não tem nada pra fazer.

Harry fez uma careta ao ouvir isso. Como ela podia sequer supor que ele tinha deixado Gina em Hogwarts porque era mais confortável pra ele? Ou ela simplesmente pensava que ele gostava de vê-la junto de Rony enquanto ele, Harry, estava sozinho.

Não passamos os dias em aventuras. Pessoas morrem fazendo isso.

Eu sei. Mas francamente, Harry, você acha que isso faz diferença pra ela? Você acha que ela é menos preparada do que eu ou Rony para essa missão? Por Merlin, Harry, ela pode ser até mesmo melhor que você.

Não delira, Mione.

Claro. Ninguém é melhor do que Harry Potter.

Não foi isso que eu disse.

Não... claro... Nos deixou vir por quê? Pena?

Eu preciso de vocês. Você sabe disso.

Somos convenientes. É isso. Gina não?

Gina... olha Mione, agradeceria se você me deixasse encarar o Espelho em paz. Tenho certeza de que sei qual é um dos Horcrux.

E pra que o espelho então? Você não pode simplesmente desenhar e nós começamos a procurar?

Eu preciso da confirmação.

Você é uma pessoa difícil, sabia?

Você também não é das mais fáceis. disse o garoto entre o rosto fechado e uma risada.

Deixa ela ir?

Deixa EU ir?

Hermione fechou a cara, cruzou os braços e encarou o amigo. Harry respirou fundo e revirou os olhos.

Eu vou pensar! Eu prometo! Harry deixou os ombros caírem e Hermione abriu um sorriso vitorioso. A garota fechou a porta e Harry pode escuta-la passando a conversa que haviam tido para os Weasleys.

Potter deixou de lado os pensamentos na namorada, nos amigos e em tudo mais que havia fora daquela sala e concentrou-se apenas no sonho. No sonho em que estava no corpo de Voldemort. No sonho em que segurava um dos Horcruxes na mão.

Harry concentrou-se. Tentando lembrar de cada detalhe do sonho. Forçando os olhos e a cabeça até não agüentar mais. Então abriu.

Piscou os olhos duas vezes para limpar a vista e deu de cara com a imagem muito similar a de seu sonho. Era um objeto robusto, pesado, maciço. Uma águia de metal, esculpida em ouro branco.

Perfeito, tal qual o objeto que lhe fora entregue pelo descendente de Ravenclaw, a águia aparecia linda. Reluzente. Num pedestal. Porém, nada além disso era mostrado.

Harry sorriu feliz. Estava vendo um dos Horcrux. Mesmo que não soubesse aonde ele estava, agora tinha certeza do que era.

O garoto afastou-se do Espelho, lutando para desgrudar os olhos do objeto. Abriu a porta e sorriu para os três que esperavam por ele no corredor.

É ela! falou ele, convencido.

Sei lá, pareceu mt fácil...

A não ser q o espelho tenha dado uma pista falsa...

Sei lá, a fic é sua! Sua cabeça seu guia! rs

Mas se ficar óbvio/fácil demais no prox cap eu reclamo contigo heim!

Beijos, Ri, e "posta mais logo!" (soca leitores q mandam reviews assim ah! Mais action! huahuaha)

1 - não dava pra perceber q era o snape naquela cena não... à princípio eu tinha pensado ser o rabicho indo pro esconderijo do voldinho, já ele tinha dito q queria voltar a Londres...

2 - cuidado pra não tratar a gina como criança, vc não está fazendo isso, mas está a um passo.

3 – o sonho do harry foi bem legal, ele vomitando tanto não. Isso eu li ontem, então não sei ao certo


	7. Chapter 7 Inimigo Oculto

Reino Sombrio

Capítulo Sete

Inimigo Oculto

Uma chuva fina caía em Londres e seu povo se encolhia sob cobertores enquanto esperavam preguiçosamente a chegada do fim de mais um dia antes do fim de ano, ainda embriagados com as comemorações natalinas. Bonecos de neve ainda eram vistos nos jardins de casas do subúrbio enquanto uma massa cinza-amarelado tomava as ruas dos bairros centrais.

Pouquíssimas pessoas ousavam se aventurar pelas calçadas escorregadias e derrapantes, porém, nem todos tinham essa escolha.

Theodore Sigman não tinha a sorte de ter um cobertor quente para se abrigar. Na verdade, tinha escolhido o pouco conforto que encontrava em um pequeno abrigo na Russel Square.

O velho homem não tinha conseguido achar vaga em um dos abrigos da região, abarrotados de gente na época de natal, por isso se encolhia entre jornais velhos, um cobertor rasgado, procurando esconder-se do frio dentro de sua caixa de papelão.

Pelos cálculos do homem, era tarde o suficiente para que mais ninguém estivesse na rua. No frio que estava, mal se via policias fazendo ronda.

Mas, para sua surpresa, o homem esguio, bastante encasacado não foi o primeiro a passar com um pequeno pedaço de madeira na mão.

* * *

A entrada para o Museu Real Britânico fica próximo a da rua Russel (?) Montague. Normalmente, a guarda só no pátio externo é feita por quase vinte guardas (substituir o último guardas por sinônimo. Sugiro "soldados".Pensei em "homens", mas isso fica machista demais, excluindo a possibilidade de haver mulheres na guarda), além de toda a série de equipamentos tecnológicos. Naquela fria noite, a guarda não estava desatenta. Cada um dos homens mantivera o posto, e todos os aparelhos funcionavam normalmente. Mesmo isso, não impediu que uma figura alta, ligeiramente curvada se esgueirasse pelas sombras sem maiores dificuldades.

* * *

- Então é isso! Você decide fica bêbado e decide o que vamos procurar? E se eu achar que o Horcrux é uma estátua de uma Centopéia africana? Teríamos que procurar imagens dela nos arquivos da biblioteca? 

O trio tinha chegado a biblioteca logo depois do café. Por um motivo que a Madame Pince não entendia, a diretora tinha dado ordens para abrir todo o arquivo de Hogwarts para os três, e que eles deviam examinar tudo sem que mais ninguém estivesse presente. Deixar sua preciosa biblioteca vazia não era o que a velha mulher mais gostava, mas não tendo opção, foi com um olhar carrancudo que ela saiu de lá pela manhã e lhes entregou a chave – não sem antes conferir os livros de controle, para saber ao certo o que estava deixando para trás.

Desde então, ela não acompanhou o estudo dos três. Tão pouco pode ouvir que Rony estava falando alto. Na verdade, depois que tinha se recusado a sentar e ajudar na busca, alto era o tom mais baixo em que ele falava.

- Ron, senta, vai. Discutir isso realmente não vai ajudar.

Harry tentava se manter fora da conversa. Mesmo que o amigo gesticulasse e gritasse em sua direção, esperava que Hermione fosse capaz de controlar o namorado, pois seus ataques histéricos já estavam passando do limite da irritação.

- Porque não, Mione? Não quer mesmo que eu acredite que esse "sonho" dele seja verdadeiro? Foi por causa de um deles que Si...

Antes que o ruivo pudesse terminar de falar Harry levantou-se da cadeira e num só movimento dirigiu um forte soco ao rosto do amigo.

Rony cambalheou para trás chocando-se contra uma outra mesa de leitura, enquanto Hermione saltava em sua direção aos berros. Harry ficou parado, olhando enquanto o amigo apertava a mão contra o nariz para se certificar de não tinha quebrado nada, e colocou a mão na varinha quando o ruivo ameaçou fazer o mesmo.

- Não faça isso...

- Você ficou maluco? Você.. você me bateu!

Hermione ainda tinha os olhos arregalados, estava ao lado do namorado, mas não sabia exatamente o que fazer.

- Meninos...

- Escuta, Ron. Se você não quer procurar. Se você acha que é uma besteira. ÓTIMO! Vai embora e me deixa fazer meu trabalho. Mas se quer ficar, fica quieto e não atrapalha. Você não está fazendo nenhum dos dois.

Rony ameaçou ir na direção dele, mas foi contido por Hermione. Em seguida o garoto ajeitou a camisa e deixou os dois para trás. Hermione correu na direção do namorado, e assim Harry ficou sozinho na biblioteca enquanto o Sol ainda caía lá fora.

* * *

Já faziam dez dias desde que Magorian tinha tomado a decisão de se isolar. Trotando pela floresta e afastando-se o máximo que podia, até que assim, seu espírito conseguisse calma o suficiente para interpretar as estrelas. 

Seus cascos chocaram-se contra a pedra lisa de um rochedo, próximo a borda de um pequeno desfiladeiro. Magorina, respirou fundo e olhou para o céu. A Lua mal tinha ganhado altitude, mas ele já podia ver as estrelas e ter certeza que a mensagem que tinha lido noites atrás continuava a mesma.

Sentiu então um aperto no coração e fechou os punhos, enquanto girava de volta para sua tribo e seus conterrâneos. Era preciso fazer algo.

* * *

Foram necessárias horas e mais horas de estudo até que Harry encontrasse algo que pudesse sugerir pelo menos a existência de um objeto como a águia de ouro, no mundo bruxo. 

Em uma edição velha do Profeta Diário, havia uma pequena nota sobre um furto realizado há quase quarenta anos atrás. Pelo tamanho da nota, e a entonação sarcástica do jornalista, não era de se esperar que os Aurores não tivessem dado muita importância ao caso. Na verdade aparecia a foto de um respeitável homem de bigodes fartos, com as pontas viradas para cima e um estranho monóculos no olho esquerdo. Ele não parava de acenar com as mãos e mostrar bastante desespero. Em seguida, desenhos – dignos de primário – apareciam ilustrando ao leitor o objeto desaparecido.

Harry agora sabia que ele existia. Que tinha sido roubado quando Voldemort ainda era jovem. E que podia estar escondido em qualquer parte da Inglaterra. Pelo menos ainda não eram nem sete horas da noite.

* * *

Quando chegou a hora do jantar, Gina tentou ir até a biblioteca tirar o namorado dos livros. A história de que ele tinha socado o irmão – e o enorme hematoma que tinha surgido no rosto do ruivo – a tinha deixado furiosa. Gostava menos ainda da idéia de não saber o motivo daquilo tudo. Estar às escuras era deprimente. 

Gina bateu na porta uma série de vezes antes que o primeiro ruído fosse escutado. Um grito de Harry perguntando quem estava lá.

Ela revirou os olhos e pensou em quem mais se preocuparia com o jantar daquele garoto. Soltou a respiração num ruidoso suspiro, e se identificou. Disse que estava ali para leva-lo para o jantar. Então fez-se silêncio, e Harry disse que jantaria depois.

Parada ao lado de fora de uma grande porta, com o namorado sozinho envolto a mistérios, era uma metáfora óbvia demais para sua vida. Pensou em chutar a porta mas se contentou em sair dali xingando baixinho. Aquilo ia mudar.

* * *

Hermione estava bastante furiosa. Parte dela queria volta à biblioteca e azarar Harry por algumas gerações. A outra queria fazer o mesmo com Rony. Ele não devia ter falado do Sirius. Mesmo que estivesse certo, devia ter sido mais cuidadoso. E agora, se existia uma pequena parte do amigo que ainda podia ser convencida de que estavam indo pela trilha errada, essa parte tinha ficado soterrada sob camadas e mais camadas de orgulho ferido. Homens... 

Ela recostou-se na arquibancada dura do estádio. Do alto da torre em que estava, podia ver o namorado voar a toda velocidade entre os aros. Os cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes sobre a luz fraca do poente, rasgando o ar entre o vento frio do inverno. O céu começava a se encher de nuvens e ela tinha certeza de que seria mais uma noite congelante.

* * *

Enquanto trotava de volta, Magorian pensava nas decisões que iria ter que tomar. Por gerações os Centauros haviam preferido ser vistos como animais a seres mágicos. Abdicando de qualquer direito no governo do mundo bruxo. Assumiram, sem nenhum ressentimento, a função de observadores. Sempre analisando e avaliando a história, sem jamais interferir. Mas um dia isso teria de mudar. E Magorian sabia que aquela difícil decisão cabia a ele, e ninguém mais. 

Aceitava que seu povo não concordasse. Aceitava que os humanos tivessem medo. Mas ele tinha visto as estrelas. Falado com elas. Ele sabia o que estava por vir. E sabia que devia impedir todas aquelas mortes.

O centauro já se aproximava de sua tribo, quando o som de uma flecha cortando o ar, invadiu a noite. Na escuridão da floresta, ninguém viu ele gritar. Sem ninguém por perto a quem recorrer, o velho centauro não pôde fazer nada além de ofegar enquanto sentia o mundo ficar escuro a sua volta.

Escuro como uma noite sem estrelas. Escuro como os anos que estavam por vir. E ele não podia mais fazer nada.

* * *

O relógio pendurado no alto da parede, próximo à lareira da Grifinória marcava uma hora da manhã. As velas dos corredores já haviam se apagado e a Mulher Gorda reclamou bastante quando teve que girar para o lado para dar passagem ao garoto. 

Ele não tinha certeza se devia acordar os outros. Na verdade, esperava que Rony tivesse ido dormir no quarto de Hermione, como fazia com freqüência, e deixasse o garoto pegar suas coisas rapidamente.

* * *

Fenrir Greyback não escondeu o sorriso quando viu a enorme quantidade de homens diante seus olhos. Uma centúria de homens haviam se esgueirado pelos becos e passagens mais sombrias de Londres para se encontrar com ele sob a luz fraca de uma única varinha. Apenas pares de olhos amarelados eram vistos naquela escuridão. E Finrir (com "e" ou com "i"?) contava pares o suficiente para causar um estrago como jamais havia sido visto antes. 

- Muito bem, senhores. A hora se aproxima, e vocês finalmente vão poder se divertir.

Ele então deu um pequeno riso, seguido a um uivo de empolgação. Acompanhado primeiro por alguns poucos, mas que logo ecoou maligno pelas ruelas de Londres. O terror estava chegando.

* * *

Era a segunda vez naquela noite que o som forte de estalido contrapunha o som da chuva fina caindo e chamava a atenção de Theodore. Da primeira vez, o homem tinha decidido que era sua imaginação reagindo às altas doses de conhaque que tinha tomado. Mas dessa vez tinha certeza de que era alguma coisa e decidiu averiguar. 

O velho colocou a cabeça para fora da caixa de papelão e viu um homem alto, com cabelos despenteados e uns óculos redondo, devidamente encasacado vestir uma capa de brilho estranho. Para sua surpresa, ao vestir a capa, o garoto desapareceu.

Theodore esfregou os olhos para ter certeza do que via. E recuou de volta ao pouco aconchego que seu abrigo lhe dava. Definitivamente, tinha que parar de beber.

* * *

Harry ainda se parabenizava por ter descoberto sozinho o esconderijo dessa peça. Não tinha sido fácil, admitia. Provavelmente Hermione já teria solucionado o caso antes. Mas não contava com a ajuda da amiga naquela noite. 

Depois de encontrar um artigo no jornal sobre o roubo da peça, levou uma eternidade até pensar em onde ela poderia estar. Foi preciso que Pirraça entrasse na biblioteca e começasse a jogar os mais diversos livros das estantes sobre Harry; no que, segundo ele, servia apenas para ajudar o garoto a pegar os que estavam mais ao alto; para que o garoto encontrasse uma pequena pilha de correspondências com anúncios de exposições. A Madame Pince era realmente uma viciada em arte e literatura. A ponto de receber encomendas do mundo trouxa apenas para ver as peças em exposição nos museus britânicos.

A partir daí, um encarte com uma imensa águia dourada já tinha feito o círculo se fechar. Harry já sabia aonde ir. E nem reclamou quando um pote de tinta verde caiu sobre sua camisa. Passando a jogar livros na direção dele enquanto corria rumo a saída.

Um barulho próximo a Harry o fez acordar de seus devaneios. Pensou em quantos guardas poderia haver no museu e como seria difícil tirar uma das principais peças da exposição sobre Roma.

O museu fora construído nos moldes arquitetônicos daquela civilização. Oito grandes pilares de pedra erguiam-se diante da entrada principal, sustentando um teto repleto de molduras.

Os quinze degraus que separavam as enormes portas de bronze da praça do Museu Real aumentavam a solenidade do local. E foi com surpresa que Harry achou um dos guardas caído no chão.

O garoto pensou em recuar. Se esconder e até mesmo chamar a polícia. Foi só então que reparou que o guarda estava morto, mas não tinha marca de ferimento. Não havia sangue. Não havia bala. Não havia ladrões e sim um bruxo. Alguém tinha chegado ao Horcrux.

Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e foi caminhando o mais rápido que sua capa de invisibilidade permitia.

O numero de guardas caídos ao chão aumentava à medida que ele se aproximava do centro da exposição.

Cruzou o corredor, parando duas vezes ao assustar-se com soldados de cera, antes de chegar à sala principal da exposição.

A águia de ouro havia sido colocada no canto da sala. Próximo a um mostruário de moedas antigas. Relegada ao canto diante peças de armadura e espadas de combate. Não era o item mais bonito da exposição, mas o único deles que estava recebendo visitas naquela noite.

Quando Harry entrou na sala viu um homem vestido de preto, próximo ao objeto. Ele não ousava tocar na águia, mas tinha feito o vidro desaparecer por completo.

Os cabelos oleosos. A postura curvada. Harry reconheceria aquele homem em qualquer lugar. Por isso deixou a capa cair e apontou a varinha.

- Eu nunca imaginei que teria a chance de matar você e recuperar um Horcrux na mesma noite.

A voz de Harry tinha ódio. Mais ódio do que ele podia imaginar. Se há dois anos atrás não tinha conseguido disparar um Crucios em Belatrix, agora tinha certeza que seria capaz de torturar alguém até a morte.

Snape não virou para trás ao ouvir a voz do garoto. Encarava o objeto a sua frente com uma certa dose de admiração. Harry deu um passo à frente e, vendo a paralisia de seu inimigo, atacou.

- Cru..

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço do mestre de poções jogou Potter longe, na direção de um amontoado de armaduras no canto oposto da sala.

- Não devia ter me interrompido, Potter.

Harry tentou se levantar, enquanto capacetes e ombreiras faziam uma enorme dose de barulho sob seu corpo. Ele encarava o ex-professor com raiva. Varinha em punho, apontada na direção do coração do oponente, como tinha aprendido em duras lições durante sua vida.

- Por que está aqui?

Snape fingiu não se importar com a pergunta. Na verdade o homem não se importava nem mesmo com o fato de Harry estar ali.

- Faça um favor para nós dois, Potter, fique quieto, sim!

Como de costume, o garoto desobedeceu. Levantou-se de onde estava e tentou mais uma vez erguer a varinha contra Snape.

- Me diga o que está fazendo aqui! gritou ele, juntando todo o tom de autoridade que conseguia, depois de ter ido ao chão tão rápido.

- O que acha que estou fazendo aqui, seu idiota! Fazendo uma visita noturna a sua admirável cultura trouxa? É claro que vim tentar desfazer o feitiço! Agora cale-se!

Novamente Harry deu alguns passos à frente. O homem que tinha matado Dumbledore a mando de Voldemort não poderia estar em um museu trouxa, durante a madrugada para desfazer um dos feitiços de Horcrux. Não o Snape.

- Você...

- Sectumsempra!- um jorro de luz saiu da varinha de Snape e fez com que Harry fosse mais uma vez ao chão. Mesmo com o garoto tendo projetado um feitiço de defesa, o ataque do professor tinha sido forte o suficiente para fazer um rasgo na perna.

- O próximo, e você vai ficar como os guardas.

- Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto você fica ai, diantede um horcrux.

Snape então virou de lado e caminhou impaciente na direção de Harry, como se ele houvesse dito uma grande besteira em sua aula.

- Por Merlin, garoto, importar-se em não contar a todos aqui o que eu estou olhando! Imagino que todo aquele pulgueiro onde se escondeu já saiba o que o "Menino gênio" está procurando.

Harry sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Estava ali a menos de um minuto e por duas vezes já havia sitado o nome do feitiço que Dumbledore havia implorado que não contasse a ninguém.

- Você não vai destruir isso. Não vai destruir a única coisa que mantém seu mestre vivo. Dumbledore tentou e eu vi sua mão ficar doente por meses. Você não tem coragem...

Mais forte que o feitiço anterior, foi o tapa que Snape deu no rosto do garoto.

- Não me chame de covarde, garoto. Nunca mais.

Virando-se rápido, Snape voltou sua atenção para a águia. Seus olhos encaravam a estátua de ouro com interesse e deslumbre. Pegou então sua varinha e apontou para o artefato.

- Saia daqui.

- Não! Você não pode enfeitiçar isso! É forte demais. Vai...

- Potter... EU. MANDEI. SAIR. DAQUI!

Harry mais uma vez apontou a varinha na direção do ex-professor.

- Cru..

- Crucios!

O garoto se contorceu e sentiu o ferimento da perna se abrir, criando uma ligeira poça de sangue, antes que Snape o soltasse do feitiço.

- Vá embora, Potter! Esse não é um jogo para crianças, Potter (de novo, potter?)! Deixe o trabalho com profissionais!

Apesar da dor, o garoto não admitia desistir e deixar Snape sozinho com o artefato.

- Eu já derrotei Voldemort. Mais de uma vez.

- Não fale o nome dele! Ele logo vai saber que estamos aqui.

- Você tem medo dele?- perguntou o garoto com sarcasmo. E Snape não respondeu. Voltando sua atenção para a estátua.

- É a última vez que eu digo. Saia daqui!

Harry não atendeu a ordem. Pretendia gritar alguma coisa, quando Snape apontou a varinha para a águia e disparou um feitiço. O garoto não conseguiu entender exatamente o que seu antigo professor falara. Mas viu um clarão tomar forma a sua frente, e só conseguiu pensar em aparatar para o mais longe possível.

* * *

De sua caixa de papelão, na Russel Square, Theodore Sigman sentiu uma mudança no ar. A chuva não tinha parado, mas subitamente tudo a sua volta tinha ficado quente. O velho colocou a cabeça para fora da caixa e viu uma luz intensa irradiar das janelas do museu, iluminando o céu e prédios em volta. 

No instante seguinte tudo aquilo foi pelos ares. Pedras, vidro e metal choveram no centro de Londres, sob o som ensurdecedor de uma imensa explosão.

O mendigo protegeu os olhos e encolheu-se para fugir da chuva de destroços. Sirenes tocaram e alarmes dispararam. Pessoas gritavam enquanto ele recolhia uma série de antigos pedaços de metal similares a ouro. Não pareciam ter forma, mas sabia que derretidos poderiam valer algum dinheiro. Guardou as peças no bolso e garantiu a fuga o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Harry aparatou na frente do Três Vassouras. Sua perna sangrava e sua cabeça doía. Parte do rosto estava inchada do tapa que levara e ele ainda não se conformava de ter fugido. 

Tudo ainda estava muito confuso em sua cabeça. Snape destruindo um Horcrux. Não tinha lógica.

Harry passou a mão na face e se levantou com alguma dificuldade. Se arrastou até a moto voadora de Sirius e retornou o mais rápido que pôde para Hogwarts. Só para desmaiar sob a porta de entrada.

**Continua **

Rick Summers 


	8. Chapter 8 Acuado

Reino Sombrio

Capitulo 8

Acuados.

Harry engatinhou para dentro da escola. A neve que tinha caído em Hogwarts durante a noite estava o suficientemente fofa para fazê-lo afundar e tremer de frio enquanto tentava manter-se consciente.

A força da explosão ainda o afetava. Sua audição tinha dado lugar a um zumbido alto que o impedia de pensar direito. Seus braços e pernas doíam e seus olhos queriam se fechar.

Harry caiu contra a pesada porta de madeira e desmaiou de novo. Dessa vez, sem levantar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Gilbert Harison estava de plantão naquela noite. Capitão da Polícia de Londres, o homem detestava estar de plantão em noites frias como aquela, mas era um bom preço a se pagar para garantir um ano novo com a família.

Normalmente, Harrison não atendia às chamadas em seu turno na noite. Delegava à oficiais de patentes inferiores. Preferindo o conforto da calefação do escritório na 16ª Central de Polícia. Mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar no seu escritório naquela noite. Algum lunático tinha mandado pelos ares boa parte do Museu Britânico, e agora metade do efetivo da Polícia se dirigia para o local. Assim como bombeiros desesperados para apagar o incêndio.

Harrison estava vestindo o paletó de frio, aprontando-se para sair à rua, quando um de seus oficiais parou a sua porta e fez uma continência rápida.

Senhor, tem um homem aqui fora querendo vê-lo.

O soldado sabia que seu capitão não era uma das pessoas mais bem humoradas quando se tratava em problemas em noites frias. Mas, por uma estranha razão que não sabia explicar, sentia que devia fazer a apresentação do seu chefe com o estranho homem negro que havia chegado na delegacia.

Antes que o capitão pudesse pensar em recusar, um enorme homem de pele escura entrou em sua sala, vestindo um grosso casaco de lã e tendo um estranho tom de solenidade. O capitão decidiu não responder. Afinal, quem era ele para sair entrando na sala de um Capitão da Policia Britânica?

Boa noite, Senhor Harrison. Sou Quinsley Shacklebolt. Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa.

Não houve tempo para que o capitão respondesse. Poucos segundos depois seu telefone estava tocando. O oficial que estava presente na sala atendeu e sua expressão incrédula chamou a atenção do capitão.

Senhor... o Primeiro Ministro.

Harrison esboçou um olhar de espanto, mas tentou escondê-lo o mais rápido possível, assim que lembrou que havia um estranho na sala, que nem sequer fingia espanto ao ver o Primeiro Ministro ligando para um capitão de policia no meio da madrugada.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Snape cambaleou ainda meio tonto com a explosão. Tinha aparatado próximo a um rebanho de ovelhas que se agrupava para manter o calor.O homem não sabia exatamente a que distância estava de Londres ou de seu objetivo final, só sabia que deveria prosseguir.

Passou a mão no rosto limpando o suor e em seguida olhou para o punho esquerdo. Estava totalmente inchado. Preto. Doente. Fez uma careta e concentrou-se para mais um esforço. Houve um estalido forte no ar e o ex-professor desapareceu novamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Veja bem, Senhor Harrison. Eu não estou questionando sua capacidade para lidar com situações críticas. Muito menos pensando em roubar seu cargo. Porém, nada do que o senhor falar vai me impedir de tomar o controle da situação nesta noite. Entenda, senhor, esta questão está MUITO acima da sua patente.

O capitão de Policia se considerava um homem alto. Mas naquela noite, descobriu como era a sensação de erguer o pescoço para falar com um homem. Tinha sentido a força de Shacklebolt no momento em que o gigante negro entrara na sala e tomara a palavra, falando calmamente sobre como ia comandar as forças policias na investigação do atentado ao museu. Em seguida disse que queria um carro para levá-lo ao local. Foi então que a discussão começou.

Senhor Shacklebolt. O senhor aparece em minha delegacia do nada. Invade a minha sala e no segundo seguinte é recomendado pelo Primeiro Ministro em pessoa. E agora quer que eu lhe arranje um carro para levá-lo ao local do incidente sem nem ao menos que eu pergunte como veio até aqui?

Shacklebolt não alterou sua expressão calma, dando pouca importância ao que o policial falava. Na verdade estava muito mais interessado no rádio de comunicação no cinto do oficial ainda parado ao lado do telefone.

Oficial... Shacklebolt tentou encarar o distintivo do jovem espinhento e de cabelos cor de palha que estava na sala, boquiaberto com a discussão, mas desistiu.

Oficial Talbot, senhor.

Oficial Talbot. Pois bem... eu preciso de um carro, e preciso agora. Pessoas estão em perigo, embora eu insista que ninguém vai morrer hoje, não podemos ficar parados aqui. Por isso... faça o favor.

Antes que a frase fosse terminada, o oficial já tinha deixado a sala correndo na direção da porta. O Capitão estava enfim se arrumando para sair, enquanto Shacklebolt olhava para ele com um semblante sério. E isso fez o homem se atrapalhar enquanto vestia o casaco. Quando o oficial voltou, informando que o carro estava do lado de fora esperando os dois, Harrison se adiantou e Shacklebolt pode então sorrir de toda aquela situação.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry sentiu seu corpo ser suspenso no ar de forma desajeitada. E cada vez que tentava se mover sentia como se perdesse totalmente o já pouco controle que tinha daquele estranho vôo. Com dificuldade, o garoto abriu um dos olhos e uma figura borrada, de nariz pontudo apareceu a sua frente.

Mestre Harry! O senhor logo vai estar melhor!

O garoto então forçou os olhos para tentar enxergar, mas acabou desmaiando de novo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Shacklebolt fez o possível para não parecer intimidado com o grande número de carros e pessoas que estava próximo ao local do incidente. O prédio ainda pegava fogo e grandes carros vermelhos estendiam mangueiras e tentavam controlar o incêndio. Homens e mulheres corriam de um lado para o outro e um número bastante grande de carros iguais ao que tinha usado para chegar no local cercava as imediações, impedindo que os curiosos chegassem mais perto.

Um oficial se aproximou dele e do Capitão Harrison. O homem era baixinho e tinha um bigode estranho e aparência cansada.

Senhor. Os bombeiros ainda estão tentando controlar o fogo. Recolhemos seis corpos próximos à entrada do museu. Guardas. Todos eles mortos sem nenhum ferimento. Isso é...

Estranho. Concluiu o bruxo, com sua voz rouca se sobrepondo aos sons locais. Meu nome é Quinsley Shaklebolt. Eu estou no comando esta noite. Informe ao pessoal do museu que quero uma lista de todos os objetos que ficavam na ala destruída. Ano de aquisição e onde foram comprados. O bruxo então começou a circular pelo local. Olhando e sendo visto por todos os policiais e bombeiros que estavam ali.

Quero esse fogo controlado antes da próxima hora. E os corpos dos guardas noturnos devem ser retirados daqui. E esperar. Só direi para onde eles serão levados mais tarde.

O oficial, assim como muitos em volta do bruxo, permaneceu parado, encarando-o. Quim então olhou para eles. Assustados. Aquele não era o primeiro ataque inexplicado, e ele sabia que não seria o último.

Ao trabalho, senhoras e senhores. Ao trabalho!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry se mexeu e sentiu que não mais voava. Na verdade, estava confortavelmente deitado em uma cama da ala hospitalar. Pelo que ele imaginava ser a milésima vez em sua vida. Mas dessa vez o garoto estava sendo abatido por um frio incrível.

O garoto passou a mão nos olhos para limpar a vista e viu que Rony estava a sua frente. Pegou então os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e viu que o amigo esboçava um sorriso. Só esperava que ele tivesse esquecido o soco que tinha lhe dado no dia anterior.

Bem vindo de volta, Harry! falou o ruivo num tom sarcástico. Ele estava sentado sobre um banco, próximo à cama. E pelo número de roupas que parecia usar, Harry imaginou que aquela devia ser uma das noites mais frias.

Hermione e Gi... Rony começou a falar, mas antes que pudesse terminar, e de maneira nada surpreendente, o ruivo viu o amigo levantar da cama com urgência.

Foi o Snape! Ron! O Snape! Eu encontrei o Horcrux! Mas ele estava lá! Estava... estava. Acho que ele queria roubar a coisa. Ou tirá-la dali. Foi quando tudo explodiu. E ele... ele... me mandou de volta.

Rony estava parado, tão surpreso quanto Harry. Piscava e olhava para o amigo, com olho roxo e feições cansadas como se o que ele estava dizendo fosse algo impossível.

O Snape? Por que ele te mandaria de volta?

Pra que assistíssemos a vitória de Voldemort! Já disseram que eu sou "propriedade" do mestre deles. Que só "o mestre" pode ter o prazer de me matar. Ele não quis desafiar Voldemort.

Se a gente tivesse juízo, faria o mesmo... disse Ron baixinho. Deixando o pensamento de lado em seguida, para ser tomado por uma raiva contra aquele homem. Ele falou algo importante?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto se enrolava nos lençóis para se abrigar do frio.

Cadê minhas roupas? E que frio é esse?

Rony deu uma leve risada. E então contou para o amigo que ele havia sido achado pelos elfos domésticos na porta de entrada de Hogwarts. Caído, sujo e com roupas rasgadas.

Madame Ponfrey decidiu então mandar as meninas pegarem algumas roupas pra você, enquanto eu ficava aqui esperando. Acredite, eu preferia ter ido pegar as roupas.

Harry riu e seguiu ainda mancando pelo corredor. Foi quando a enfermeira saiu de sua pequena saleta e veio apressada em sua direção.

Volte para a cama, menino! Você ainda não está bem. E céus! Ainda está pelado! disse a mulher, ruborizando um pouco enquanto Harry apertava as cobertas contra o corpo.

Desculpe... disse ele sem graça. Mas logo voltou ao tom de urgência. E tentou apressar o passo. Hermione precisa saber. E... e... McGonnagal.

Rony então olhou para Madame Ponfrey, que ainda estava parada no corredor, quase como um obstáculo.

Senhora, Harry já está bem. Só está um pouco cansado e... bem... manco. Mas ele vai melhorar amanhã! Não somos mais alunos e temos coisas urgentes pra fazer.

Ela os olhou com um certo espanto. Mas deu alguns passos para trás e voltou para sua pequena sala. Enquanto Harry e Rony saiam do local.

Então, por que está tão frio? perguntou Harry quando eles saíram da ala Hospitalar.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione e Gina tinham ido até o dormitório de Harry apanhar algumas roupas para o menino. Enquanto Hermione parecia decidida a apanhar o maior número de casacos que conseguisse segurar, Gina se divertia olhando a gaveta de cuecas do namorado.

Será que ainda tenho tempo de trocar o presente do Harry? Quem compra isso pra ele, com certeza não faz de bom grado.

A menina exibiu um calção de banho infantil. Cheio de desenhos de ursos e passarinhos, que fez com que Hermione quase derrubasse os casacos de tanto rir.

Mas a risada da dupla foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta e a chegada de Harry e Rony. O garoto ainda tinha o olho roxo, mas seu cansaço já estava diminuindo.

Hey! Larga isso!

Ops! – Gina riu enquanto deixava o calção cair de volta na gaveta e foi na direção de Harry. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e ajudou o irmão a colocar o namorado na cama.

Encontrei o Snape. disse o bruxo, sem cerimônia.

Gina arregalou os olhos enquanto Hermione trouxe correndo uma cadeira para se sentar próxima à cama.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A ruiva sabia que devia sair do quarto. Pelo menos tinha sido assim em todas as conversas sobre a tal missão em que o trio participava. Eles falavam e ela ficava de fora. Sempre acompanhando tudo pelo lado de fora da porta. Preocupada com eles, mas sem poder ajudar.

Mas naquela noite, nenhum dos três sequer mencionou que ela devesse sair. E ela achou que não tinha mais necessidade de esconder que sabia que eles estavam em busca de algo com o estranho nome de Horcrux.

Snape estava lá. No Museu. Ele matou os guardas. Entrou no museu e foi direto pra águia! Eu disse que era a águia! e ao dizer isso o garoto deu um leve olhar para Rony. Que havia descordado dele.

Eu tentei enfrentar Snape. Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando em como seria frustrante dizer que tinha tomado uma surra. Por isso decidiu continuar direto. Foi então que ele decidiu explodir a águia.

Ele pode não ter explodido a águia. Pode ter explodido outra coisa pra você pensar isso. Despistar a gente. Pra que ele pudesse esconder o Horcrux de novo.

Talvez... disse Harry, hesitando em concordar com o amigo. Mas a conversa teve de ser interrompida, assim que eles ouviram o som da porta do dormitório se abrindo.

Quando a professor Minerva McGonagall apareceu no quarto, Harry se endireitou e se xingou baixinho por ainda não ter vestido as roupas. Só esperava que os cobertores estivessem cobrindo tudo.

A mulher tinha uma expressão cansada. Parecia estar trabalhando por dias e dias seguidos e Harry sabia que não era a Escola que estava lhe dando esses problemas.

Boa noite, Potter. Weasleys. Granger. Assim que a mulher terminou de falar, a atenção dos jovens foi desviada para a porta. Um enorme homem negro, que tinha que se abaixar para passar pela porta, tinha chegado ao dormitório. Era Quinsley Shacklebolt. Um auror e membro da Ordem da Fênix.

Boa noite, meninos e meninas. por mais que as palavras parecessem amigáveis, a voz quase grotesca dele não os fazia sentir tão tranqüilos.

Harry respondeu o cumprimento com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto os demais se viravam para os recém chegados.

Boa noite, professora. Senhor Shacklebolt. Harry tentou usar o tom mais cortês que conseguia naquele momento. Não entendia o motivo da entrada deles no quarto, só esperava que não houvesse mais perguntas.

Harry, sabemos que você saiu de Hogwarts esta noite. Que foi até Londres, onde, de certa forma, esteve envolvido no incidente no museu. Ainda acha necessário não compartilharmos informações?

O garoto não soube o que dizer. Trocou olhares com os amigos. Buscando a aprovação de Rony e Hermione. E até mesmo de Gina. Esperava que um deles tivesse algo inteligente a dizer.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco Malfoy sempre estivera acostumado com as mais luxuosas acomodações que o dinheiro podia pagar. Durante toda a sua vida tinha vivido entre tudo do bom e do melhor que a sociedade bruxa oferecia para aqueles que tinham tido a sorte de pertencerem a famílias abastadas.

Porém, nos últimos meses a realidade havia sido diferente. Não havia mais elfos domésticos para paparicar e fazer tudo que lhes fosse ordenado. Não havia boa comida, limpeza em excesso e muito menos roupas que pudesse trocar todos os dias.

Agora o garoto era obrigado a viver em algo não muito melhor do que um casebre. Casebre este que ficava na orla de uma floresta, no norte da Escócia. Pelo menos era onde ele pensava estar. Afinal, só isso justificava o frio que sentia todos os dias.

Seu rosto estava sujo e ele se encolhia ao lado da pequena lareira que a casa tinha. Não era uma construção bruxa, isso ele sabia pela falta de conforto, mas imaginava se não haveria algo melhor que aquela pocilga nas cidades trouxas.

A madrugada ainda se arrastava e a neve caía no céu, enchendo a floresta de camadas e mais camadas de massa branca. Tornando difícil a locomoção e quase impossível ver algum animal vivo.

Draco tinha um pequeno suprimento de comida. Pães velhos, bebidas em jarros e algumas guloseimas que sua mãe tinha lhe dado. A mulher se arriscava a visitá-lo uma vez por mês, trazendo mais mantimentos. Mas nesse mês ela estava atrasada duas semanas.

O garoto forçou os olhos, vermelhos do cansaço, e sentiu o sono chamar. Mas sabia que era impossível dormir com o frio que fazia. Dormiria melhor de dia, se parasse de nevar.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho do lado de fora. Com freqüência, o vento, ou animais, perturbavam a "tranqüilidade" do local. Mas mesmo assim, todas às vezes, o garoto colocava-se de pé, com varinha em punhos. Sempre esperando que fosse apenas mais um susto e não a chegada de um comensal da morte, ou do próprio Voldemort.

Temendo por isso, foi até uma fresta na janela. Mas a noite estava escura e a neve não deixava ver muito além de um vulto vindo em sua direção. Tremendo, de medo e frio, o garoto tentou segurar a bexiga. Não precisava se molhar todo agora. Já tinha feito isso quando um cervo se aproximou da casa na semana anterior e teve sérios problemas para conseguir secar suas calças.

Ele então se esgueirou pela parede, parando longe da porta, sem deixar de ter a varinha apontada para as finas ripas de madeira que o separavam de seu visitante.

Orgulho! gritou o garoto. Essa era a senha que tinha combinado com sua mãe. Ela deveria gritar algo em resposta, para que ele soubesse que não se tratava de nenhum inimigo.

Draco ouviu os movimentos desajeitados de alguém andando sobre a neve fofa se aproximar de sua casa. Temeu que não fosse sua mãe e tentou acreditar que ela não tinha escutado sua senha.

Encheu os pulmões e tentou mais uma vez. Esforçando-se para que a voz não saísse fraca ou apavorada.

Orgulho.

Draco apertou o pulso na varinha, e esperou mais um segundo.

Amor! disse uma voz feminina distante, quase em deboche. Seguida por uma risada claramente masculina.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Então, Harry?

Aquela meia hora que o garoto tinha solicitado para pensar no assunto já havia acabado. Agora, Minerva McGonagall e Quinsley Shacklebolt esperavam pelo quarteto de jovens do lado de fora do dormitório deles.

Harry ainda olhava preocupado para a porta, sem ter certeza de que estariam fazendo certo em contar. Dumbledore tinha lhe pedido sigilo. Mesmo da Ordem. Mas sozinho, tinha descoberto que era quase impossível seguir adiante.

A meia hora passou rápido. Para ele, não pareceram nem cinco minutos. Foi o tempo de ir ao banheiro vestir algumas roupas e voltar para cama e tentar pensar.

Hermione e Rony tinham gastado quase todo o tempo explicando a Gina os detalhes que ela ainda não sabia. E não foi surpresa nenhuma ver que a garota tinha deixado passar alguns poucos, apenas.

Quando Minerva interrompeu a conversa deles, perguntando se podia entrar, Harry olhou quase em desespero para os três.

Rony fez uma careta e foi Hermione quem se levantou e foi abrir a porta.

A diretora e o auror voltaram para o quarto. O homem preenchia o local e chamava atenção de uma maneira absurda.

A tensão no ar era grande, com Harry e a Diretora trocando olhares. Sempre confiara em McGonagall. E Kingsley parecia ser uma pessoa boa. Mas ainda tinha medo de contar alguma coisa. Estava afundado em pensamentos, jogando-se contra uma infinidade de travesseiros, quando ouviu a voz de Gina quebrar o silêncio.

Nós precisamos de algo em troca. disse a garota. Sua voz era doce, mas não escondia a inteligência. E Harry se perguntou o que ela estaria tramando.

Queremos um encontrar com Mundungus Fletcher.

Harry olhou intrigado para a namorada, mas viu aparecer um sorriso confiante no rosto de Hermione e concluiu que, se as duas tinham decidido que queriam encontrar com Mundungus, ele deveria concordar.

Achamos que ele pode estar envolvido nisso tudo de uma forma que ele nem imagina. Precisamos achá-lo o mais rápido possível. disse Harry. Tentando se lembrar aos poucos da teoria de Hermione de que tinha sido ele quem levara o camafeu da Mansão Black.

Fletcher está em Azkaban. disse Schaklebolt Não vai ser fácil levá-los até ele. É praticamente véspera de ano novo. E depois de hoje...

Kingsley pareceu desmotivado. Mas sabia o número de problemas que teria no dia seguinte. Uma noite de atentado sempre significava uma semana de problemas.

As pessoas no Ministério não estão satisfeitas com... bem, com a demora para se pegar Voldemort. Não estamos tendo nenhum avanço. Nem lá, nem na Ordem da Fênix. Apenas você conseguiu dar alguns passos, Harry. E nós precisamos segui-lo.

Harry olhou para Hermione e depois para Rony e Gina.

Mundugus pode ter passado adiante um objeto que prolonga a vida de Voldemort, sem saber. Preciso achar esse objeto. Descobrir pra quem ele vendeu. Ou onde guardou. E destruir.

Apesar de não ter ficado satisfeita com a explicação vaga, Minerva não escondia a felicidade de saber que apenas a destruição de um objeto poderia dar fim ao mal encarnado que era Voldemort.

Esse não é um daqueles objetos como o anel que Dumbledore trouxe no ano passado? Que deixou sua mão doente por meses, é?

Harry concordou com a cabeça e viu toda a esperança da antiga professora sumir de seu rosto. Shacklebolt tinha ficado quieto desde que tinha sido feito o pedido. Pensava em como poderia colocar as quatro crianças dentro da prisão.

Os dementadores ainda estão lá. começou ele, quase que falando sozinho. eles perceberiam se você entrasse sob a capa de invisibilidade do Moddy. Talvez polissuco. Minha patente me permitiria pegar algumas doses no Ministério. Mas o gosto é horrível.

Rony deu um pequeno riso ao ouvir o auror falar daqueles artifícios como se fossem novos para eles. E em seguida trocou um olhar rápido com Hermione, vendo que a garota estava pensando o mesmo.

Qual seria o problema se eu fosse sem disfarce nenhum? Eu sou "Harry Potter" disse ele, dando uma entonação diferente na voz não duvido que alguém questione minha estadia lá.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Um frio vento noturno cortava a face de Harry como se fossem milhares de farpas. Ele estava mais agasalhado que na noite anterior e mesmo assim, seus lábios estavam roxos e ele não parava de tremer.

Por duas vezes o garoto recorreu a goles de fire-wisky. Segundo Shacklebolt, ajudavam a passar o frio e a enfrentar o efeito dos dementadores.

O caminho à Azkaban tinha que ser feito numa pequena embarcação. Ela era a única coisa capaz de se aproximar da prisão. E Harry agradeceu muito quando Kingsley conseguiu achar um lugar pra ele fora do convés, mesmo que fosse no porão do navio. A tempo de não precisar ver os primeiros Dementadores que ficavam flutuando próximos à Ilha.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Já havia passado das dez horas da noite, quando eles finalmente chegaram à ilha. À primeira vista, Azkaban era, sem dúvida, o prédio mais feio que já tinha visto. Um velho castelo construído sob uma rocha morta. Sem verde ou qualquer outro sinal de vida. Ficava pouco afastado do porto em que desembarcaram. Que não era nada maior do que um píer de pedras, com correntes nas laterais.

A entrada de Azkaban era uma imensa porta de ferro. Com duas enormes gárgulas circundados, exibindo irônicos sorrisos de boas vindas aos visitantes.

O castelo não tinha mais de dois andares. Na verdade, não precisava mais que isso. Pelo que Kingsley tinha lhe dito, haviam menos de cinqüenta celas em Azkaban. Pois, segundo ele, os presos ali não tinham uma durabilidade muito grande.

Harry já havia encontrado Dementadores antes. Mas, nem mesmo em Hogwarts, tinha visto tantos assim. Eles circulavam sobre as partes mais altas da prisão. Rondando como mortos à procura de comida. Harry sentia-se mal e lançou mão de mais alguns goles da bebida para tentar se animar.

O auror pousou a mão no ombro de Harry e o garoto envergou para o lado. Os dois passaram pelo primeiro corredor, que só exibia máquinas de tortura e estátuas de homens torturados. Harry se sentia mal com todos aqueles ferros e correntes a sua volta. Com aquelas pessoas de pedra gritando e agonizando.

Passaram por uma escada larga. Ela tinha longos degraus e assemelhava-se mais a uma rampa que a uma escada. Harry olhou para ela curioso.

Nem sempre as pessoas concordam em subir esses degraus de boa vontade. Na maioria das vezes, tem que ser arrastadas. Por isso a rampa.

O garoto andou na direção da escada. Pensando em ir até a cela de Mundungus. Mas Shaklebolt continuou arrastando-o.

Tenho que te apresentar ao chefe daqui, primeiro. Normalmente teriam mais dementadores, mas ele limpou a área pra você. O nome dele é Ernesto Kinler. Ele era auror. Mas alguma coisa fez para ser mandado para trabalhar aqui. E pior, gostou disso.

A decoração é obra dele? perguntou Harry sem esconder o susto.

Kingsley olhou então para objetos de tortura e as estátuas e falou baixo.

Não.. elas são antigas. Mas acho que ele não se incomoda em lustrá-las todos os dias.

O encontro com o gerente de Azkaban não levou mais que cinco minutos. Na verdade, o homem ficou fascinado em conhecer uma celebridade como Harry. Ele tinha se acostumado a receber a pior escória que a comunidade bruxa podia produzir. Mas não era todo dia que recebia alguém que já derrotara seus "queridos hospedes".

Fico feliz em saber que é você quem está enchendo minha "casa" de novo! Se continuar com seu trabalho, logo terei que abrir mais celas, ou mesmo usar a masmorra. Seria... interessante.

Os dois se despediram com um cumprimento de mãos. Shacklebolt ficou ainda mais alguns segundos conversando com o gerente local. Agradecendo pela visita e a oportunidade de mostrar como estavam sendo tratados os "vilões" que Harry tinha mandado pra lá.

Tinha certeza que no dia seguinte a noticia de um Harry Potter impiedoso visitando Azkaban e zombando de seus prisioneiros se espalharia pelo mundo bruxo. De certa forma, seria até bom.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A cela de Mundugus ficava no inicio do corredor e Harry agradeceu por não ter que passar por fileiras e mais fileiras de dementadores. Não viu nenhum dos comensais da morte que tinha mandado para Azkaban, mas ouviu a voz de Malfoy gritar ao longe.

Fletcher estava encolhido contra a parede. Babava e sua cela fedia a excremento. Suas mãos tremiam e ele tinha os olhos vidrados, como se estivessem distantes.

Kingsley se aproximou dele e deu leves palmadas em seu rosto. O homem então se afastou depressa, recuando de quatro. Babava enquanto tentava se encolher do enorme homem que tinha a sua frente.

Não fui eu! Não fui eu! Eu não sei!

Acalme-se Dunga! Sou eu, Shacklebolt. o auror então olhou para Harry e o chamou para perto.

Harry sentia um misto de pena e nojo da cena que via a sua frente. Um homem, um conhecido seu, agia praticamente como um animal. Sentia-se mal. Queria vomitar. Chorar. Ir embora daquele lugar. Não tinha certeza se poderia derrotar Voldemort. Queria sair dali. Harry sentia-se esmagado. Oprimido.

Ouviu os gritos alucinados vindo do corredor. E a ausência de barulho que os Dementadores faziam ao se mover o perturbava. Sentiu sua mão tensa, suando frio. Sua testa tinha se enchido de suor e sua pele estava empapada por debaixo de várias camadas de casaco.

Ele deu um passo à frente, tentando manter distância de Mundungus. O homem se arrastava e engatinhava. Mais parecendo um animal acuado. Balbuciava palavras. Nomes. Datas. Nada que o garoto pudesse entender.

Kingsley tentou se aproximar do homem mais uma vez. Exibiu para ele as palmas livres das mãos e chegou perto com cuidado. O auror estava suado, Harry pôde notar uma expressão de profundo incômodo em seu rosto, quando ele agarrou Mundugus e o homem começou a se debater.

Não fui eu! Não fui eu! Me solta! Me solta! Mundungus rugia e gritava. Tentando libertar-se dos fortes braços de Shacklebolt. Harry saiu da frente quando um chute ameaçou derrubá-lo, e tentou não cair sob uma poça de mijo que havia se formado no canto.

Engatinhou para fora, seguido por Quim, ainda carregando Mundungus nos braços.

Me soltem! Pelo amor de Deus! Me soltem!

Corra Harry! Kinler autorizou um interrogatório, mas ele só vai melhorar se o afastarmos de Azkaban. Corra para o barco!

Harry obedeceu à ordem e, enquanto descia pela escada, passou por Kinler, que corria na direção contrária. O homem trazia mordaças e correntes e parecia deliciado com os gritos de desespero de Mungungus.

Ele acenou para que Harry continuasse correndo, e ele fez isso sem questionar. Cruzou o curto caminho entre o castelo e o píer e se jogou no barco, caindo sob o convés. Segundos depois, jogou o corpo pela amurada, buscando as águas negras e frias. E só então vomitou.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A neve tinha parado de cair em Londres, e agora uma ameaça de Lua cheia ousava aparecer no céu noturno. Uma noite sem estrelas ou qualquer nuvem. Apenas a Lua.

Milhares de pessoas tinham tomado as frias ruas da capital britânica para comemorar a passagem do ano. Mais e mais pessoas chegavam a todo momento e a polícia se esforçava para impedir que os atentados que vinham acontecendo nas ultimas semanas se repetissem naquela noite de festa.

Não muito distante dali, um homem reunia-se com centenas de outros. Ele andava ereto, com o peito estufado, empregando um inegável ar de nobreza. A seu lado, homens e mulheres vestidos com capas pretas andavam silenciosamente, porém, sem esconder uma certa euforia.

Havia algumas dezenas de corpos no chão. E mais corpos haviam ficado no caminho, até que o seleto grupo chegasse ao seu destino. Uma sala ampla, bem iluminada e preenchida com objetos de ouro, mármore e tudo de mais refinado que havia no mundo.

Lord Voldmort parou diante do trono a sua frente, enquanto encarava-o com um certo prazer. O homem sentou-se e retirou o capuz do rosto. Ajeitou-se no trono enquanto seus seguidores se ajoelhavam a sua frente.

Hoje é o dia. disse ele, sem disfarçar o prazer. Hoje é o dia para se guardar na história. Hoje é o dia da Limpeza!

Os comensais a sua volta riram e saudaram o mestre. E a marca negra foi disparada no ar, antecipando apenas a chuva de fogos de artifício que anunciava a entrada de um novo ano.

E então a gritaria começou.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kinglsey demorou cerca de dez minutos para chegar. E Harry já estava preocupado quando começou a ouvir os gritos abafados de Mundugus à distância. Kingsley vinha correndo com Mundungus no ombro, o homem ainda se debatia, mas o auror parecia não ligar. Ele tinha a varinha na mão e gritava com Harry algo que ele não conseguia enteder.

APATIDA! DAPATIDA

Harry tentou se recuperar do vômito e ajeitou os óculos no rosto. Ameaçou subir de volta para o píer, quando viu que um grande número de Demetadores se juntava e vinha em direção de Shacklebolt.

Só então Harry entendeu. "Dê a partida!", gritava o auror. Harry correu para a cabine de comando. O homem que os tinha guiado antes não estava ali, e Harry não perdeu tempo procurando-o. Acionou os botões que achou pela frente e ficou feliz quando ouviu o motor fazer barulho.

Correu então de volta ao convés para livrar o barco das amarras, enquanto Kingsley se aproximava cada vez mais. O auror jogou Mundungus sobre o convés e pulou em seguida. Posicionou-se e um gorila de prata rasgou o céu, correndo na direção dos dementadores.

Harry voltou para a cabine de comando e sem saber como, fez o barco se mover. Então Quim veio em sua direção e fez com que o barco andasse mais rápido.

O que houve? perguntou o garoto.

O pior.


End file.
